


Chroniques d'Aelan - Rencontre

by Neyane



Series: Chroniques d'Aelan [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Appelée "Fanimorphic - La tentation", Avec deux OC, Crossover AnimorphsxDC, Gen, L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Nayla, Liana et Nayla, Mais je l'ai postée que sur ff.net et un blog, Pas ici, Techniquement c'est la suite d'une de mes fics d'Animorphs, Vous pouvez lire sans soucis sans connaître les œuvres originelles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyane/pseuds/Neyane
Summary: Nayla et Liana étaient certaines que des vacances au Japon avec Tobias ne pourraient qu'être géniales... Sauf que bien sûr, il a fallut que les ennuis les rattrapent même là bas. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que pour une fois cela ne concerne pas les Yirks, il s'agit d'une banale affaire de meurtre. Cela les amène aussi à faire la connaissance de Kogoro Mouri, un célèbre détective japonais, et de sa famille, plus atypique qu'il n'y paraît, surtout le gamin qui les accompagne malgré son apparente absence de lien familiaux...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Faut pas chercher la logique du titre, même moi je ne sais pas.  
> A la base cette fic est prévue pour être en plusieurs parties. La première, ou arc 1, étant terminé, je me suis dis que j'allais le poster sur AO3. Donc normalement, toute la fic devrait sortir dans la journée si je me bouge. Quant à l'arc 2, je sais pas quand il arrivera, mais m'occuper de la relecture & cie de l'arc 1 est un prérequis avant de continuer la fic, donc voilà.  
> En espérant que la fic reste sympa à lire et suivable. Bonne lecture!

Moi, c'est Nayla. Ce nom, c'est mes parents qui me l'ont donné, comme à peu près tous le monde je pense.

En temps normal, je vous aurais tout de suite expliqué la situation, mais là, avec tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, tout ce dont je dois vous avertir, je crois que ça vous assommerais un peu donc je préfère faire ça progressivement.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je vais quand même faire un petit topo de base : je suis entrée au lycée cette année avec Liana. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était ma sœur, mais j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois qu'elle est en réalité ma demi-sœur. Ça ne m'a pas empêcher de continuer à me comporter avec elle comme avant - nous sommes si proches de toute façon, comment cela pourrait-il changer - mais je crois que la nouvelle l'a plus affectée que moi, car elle a parfois des réactions bizarres. 

En revanche, comme pour remplacer cette fausse sœur, je me suis en même temps trouvé l'existence d'un frère. Un frère très particulier, d'ailleurs, mais bizarrement, je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. Sûrement parce que j'ai eu le temps de faire un peu sa connaissance avant de savoir qui il était réellement. En tout cas, ça m'a rassuré sur le lien étrange qui c'était si vite établit entre nous. Je crois que Liana en est jalouse quelque par : même si il est donc son demi-frère, elle ne fait rien pour se rapprocher de lui et elle le traite comme les autres. Il s'appelle Tobias et alors que je vivais en France avec nos parents, lui est resté, va savoir comment et pourquoi, aux États-Unis, balancé entre un oncle et une tante qui se fichaient royalement de lui et de son bien-être. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ça aurait pu être pire, il n'a pas reçu un si grand choc que ça quand il a été obligé de quitter cette vie. Je me demande même parfois si il ne préfère pas celle qu'il a aujourd'hui, malgré les points négatifs qu'il me dit y trouver.

En tout cas, alors que Liana et moi avions réussi à convaincre nos parents de déménager aux États-Unis pour retrouver Tobias et ses amis, j'ai reçu en parallèle une invitation selon laquelle j'avais été choisie pour un tirage au sort. Le gagnant recevrait plusieurs billets gratuits pour un séjour tout frais payés (hôtel compris, mais ses chambres ressemblent plus à des appartements qu'autre chose) au Japon, à Tokyo. Au début, je me suis dis : mais bien sûr, comme si j'avais une chance de gagner à ce genre de truc! Il se trouve que j'étais d'humeur joueuse, alors j'ai quand même tenter le coup, ce que je n'aurais jamais fait si j'avais reçu ça sur ma boîte mail. Ben, comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, c'était pas du bidon, et j'ai gagné en plus de ça!

A l'hôtel, il y a des adultes de confiance, c'est pourquoi j'ai réussi le grand et total exploit de partir avec QUI JE VOULAIS et, le mieux de tout, SANS LES PARENTS! Bon, pas qu'ils soient méchants, mais maman est toujours secouée par ce dont je vous ai parlé, la révélation que nos liens familiaux ne sont pas forcement ce qu'elle crois. Pourtant, elle ignore que Tobias est son fils. En gros, elle ignore une bonne partir de la vérité, mais de une, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle me croit si je lui raconte, et de deux, ça serait dangereux pour elle de le lui raconter. C'est pour ça que, vu la gêne qu'il y a en ce moment avec papa et maman qui n'est toujours pas remise, je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal pour aller faire un break. Je lis des mangas mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment intéressée par le japonais, mais Liana, qui a envie d'apprendre toutes les langues de la planète (je lui souhaite bien du plaisir pour ça) m'a poussé à m'y mettre, histoire que je parle quand même un peu à mon arrivée. Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'au Japon, ils ne sont apparemment pas tant que ça à parler anglais, ce qui est bien dommage étant donné que je suis bilingue. Au final, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et j'en ai fait profiter Tobias.

Pourquoi les avoir choisi? Parce que je pouvais faire profiter de ça à deux personnes maxi. En fait, Tobias m'a dit que j'aurais très bien pu inviter une troisième personne, qu'il aurait pu nous accompagner incognito (ce qui est parfaitement vrai, je vous expliquerais plus tard), mais j'ai tenu à ce qu'il ai sa chambre. Là aussi, j'ai mes raisons et elles sont un peu particulières. Et puis surtout, si j'avais voulu inviter quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas su qui choisir. Après tout, je ne suis pas arrivée depuis longtemps et à par les amis de Tobias, à savoir Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco et Ax, je ne connais personne. Inviter Ax était tout simplement hors de question et pour les autres, je n'avais pas le cœur de n'en inviter qu'un seul, ça aurait fait des jaloux et tout. Donc, au final, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution.

Au fait, le groupe composé par Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, Ax, Liana et moi s'appelle les Animorphs. C'est utile que vous le sachiez, je pense, mais là aussi, je vous expliquerais plus tard.

C'est donc ce groupe qui s'est rendu au Japon au début des grandes vacances, pour deux mois peinards! Si je savais à quel point ces vacances allaient être plus mouvementées que prévu...

 


	2. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayla, Liana et Tobias viennent d'arriver et se posent, tranquillement, avant de remarquer un attroupement de médias devant leur hôtel.

Faire la description de l'hôtel serait trop long, je vais donc abréger en disant qu'il est trop génial. En plus, on est à l'étage le plus haut. Quel est l'intérêt, me direz-vous, à part un temps d’ascenseur allongé? Ben j'aime ça, moi, l'idée d'être le plus haut possible. Et Tobias aussi je pense. Nos suites se touchent, ou en tout cas sont dans la même zone, ce qui me paraît normal, et la bouffe euh nourriture a l'air bonne, ou en tout cas de qualité. Le problème, c'est que je suis très difficile de ce côté là, donc ça risque de me poser problème le côté culinaire différent. Mais bon, en deux mois, je devrais bien avoir le temps de m'habituer!

En plus de l'ascenseur que je bénis (sinon bonjour la galère pour se taper à chaque fois les dix étages à pieds, ça aurait été l'enfer, un truc à te donner des pulsions de taper dans le premier truc qui passe si t'es descendu et que t'a oublié quelque chose en haut), il y a aussi un resto (ça, c'est pas vraiment une surprise, et en plus, j'aime bien la présentation qui fait assez asiatique) et il y a le top, la piscine extérieur et la piscine intérieur! Bref, pour moi, ça sera baignade tous les jours. C'est tellement parfait de partout que je me croyais dans un rêve! Liana voyait aussi les choses sous cet angle là je pense, mais elle ne l'a pas vraiment exprimé pareil.

-'tant, c'est tellement tout parfait, je suis sûre qu'un truc va nous tomber dessus au moment où on s'y attendra le moins.

-Ah ah, ai-je fais sans réelle conviction, mais amusée quand même. Le pire, c'est que je suis certaine que tu as raison.

-J'espère bien qu'il va se passer quelque chose, a déclaré Tobias. Sinon, deux mois, même dans un pays étranger, on finira peut-être par s'ennuyer.

-Si tu ne t'intéresse pas à tout, c'est clair que ça peu arriver, lui lança Liana sur un drôle de ton.

Je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement et Tobias aussi tourna la tête vers elle, mais il n'avait toujours pas complètement repris l'habitude de manifester des émotions sur son visage. Je commençais à trouver ça assez stressant, mais quelque part, c'était agréable aussi de se dire qu'on était la seule à pouvoir décoder ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'on le connaissait. Pas très sympa pour lui mais bon, je suis comme ça, j'y peux rien! Et ça l'empêchera pas de faire des connaissances, je suppose.

-Essaye quand même de pas tomber amoureux d'une queue rousse du coin, sinon ça deviendra problématique! Railla Liana.

Je lui lançais un vrai regard noir, cette fois.

Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer quelque chose : le Tobias qui était à côté de nous, blond, les cheveux ébouriffés, avais autrefois un regard doux et rêveur. Maintenant, il ne faisait plus tout à fait la même tête. Parce que ce corps, ce n'est pas le sien. Parce que nous, les Animorphs, possédons un pouvoir qui peu aussi devenir une malédiction, ce qui a été le cas pour mon frère. Les andalites, des extraterrestres - non, ne riez pas, je ne suis pas en train de vous raconter de salades et je n'ai pas ma place dans un asile - ont inventé une technologie appelée l'animorphe. L'animorphe n'est donc pas vraiment un super pouvoir, c'est un truc qui a été inventé et que n'importe qui peu acquérir en touchant le cube bleu qui se trouve en notre possession. Ax l'appelle le procédé Escarfil je crois, ou un truc dans le style, mais pour moi et les autres, le cube bleu, c'est un nom plus simple et pratique à retenir. Et au moins, ainsi, on peu en parler en public avec moins de crainte.

Ax, c'est un andalite. Un andalite qui a le pouvoir (autant appeler ça ainsi, ça sera plus simple pour que vous compreniez et ce n'est pas totalement faux non plus) de l'animorphe, comme tous les siens, et qui est bloqué sur Terre. Il utilise souvent son pouvoir pour morphoser (se transformer) en humain. En fait, l'animorphe nous permet d'acquérir l'ADN d'autres espèces. Et quand je dis ça, ça veut dire qu'on peut acquérir l'ADN de son meilleur ami ou de n'importe quel être humain, mais aussi qu'on peu acquérir celui d'un animal, comme un jaguar - ça c'est cool - ou une mouche - ça c'est moins cool - ainsi que des races extraterrestres. Pour ce faire, nous avons juste besoin de toucher une personne ou un animal. On se concentre, et alors le, disons sujet devient généralement calme.

L'animorphe à proprement parler, c'est ça : le don d'acquérir l'ADN des autres. Mais pas que. Après l'avoir en nous, et on peu en stocker beaucoup (je n'ai jamais pensé à demander si on a un nombre limite), on peut devenir l'animal ou la personne dont on a copié l'ADN. On morphose, donc. Sauf que voilà, quand on morphose, il se passe plusieurs choses notables, mais la plus importante de toutes et celle qu'il faut absolument savoir, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester plus de deux heures dans une animorphe, sinon on reste piéger dedans, à tout jamais.

Tobias a été piégé dans une animorphe, c'est maintenant un nothlit, comme dit Ax. Il est un faucon à queue rousse, il vit et mange comme tel. Normalement, dans ce cas là, le pouvoir de l'animorphe disparaît, mais grâce à un être surpuissant qu'on appelle l'Ellimiste, il a retrouvé ce pouvoir et il a même pu acquérir l'ADN de son corps d'origine. Et pourtant, alors qu'il pourrait retrouver une vie humaine, il continue de vivre dans le corps d'un faucon. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je respecte ce choix. Maintenant, Tobias peut morphoser en son ancien lui-même, là encore avec la limite des deux heures. L'humain est devenu pour lui une animorphe comme une autre, et ça, quoi que j'en dise, ça me fait toujours un peu mal pour lui. Et pourtant, je le vois rarement en souffrir. Peut-être qu'il a fini par s'habituer à cette vie. Je pense surtout qu'après avoir passé tant de temps dans le corps de ce faucon, il le considère désormais comme le sien, et ça ne m'étonne pas. Après avoir passé tant de temps à voler, libre, il ne doit pas avoir trop envie d'abandonner ses ailes pour toujours. Moi aussi, même en étant toujours humaine, je n'aimerais pas ne plus pouvoir voler. Parce que c'est vraiment la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Tous les Animorphs possèdent ce don, mais seul Tobias a été piéger. Moi aussi je peux morphoser, et j'ai même pas mal de choix. Vous savez, au début, j'avais du mal à comprendre où était le mal à être resté coincé dans le corps d'un animal dont nombre des sens sont bien meilleurs que les nôtres. J'ai fini par comprendre : quel que soit notre fascination pour les animaux, nos propres valeurs nous empêchent d'agir tout à fait comme eux. Comme chasser sa propre nourriture par exemple. Mais se sentir si puissant, si... ouvert au monde par la fenêtre de ses sens, c'est fantastique, malgré les très mauvais côtés qu'on trouve parfois à ça.

Bon, je vous laisse un peu la surprise pour après quand même. Je disais donc que Liana commençait à faire des  blagues pas très gentilles sur Tobias. Quand c'est Marco qui en fait - il vanne tous le monde de toute façon - ça passe, mais elle, elle ne fait pas pareil. Elle ça ne passe pas. Pas pour moi en tout cas, même si ça semble amuser voir même parfois rassurer Tobias. Pourquoi donc suis-je la seule à réagir ainsi?

Nous étions au rez-de-chaussée et on s'apprêtait à sortir. On était arrivés le jour même et nos affaires étaient disposées bien sagement dans nos chambres. J'aurais voulu prendre le temps de m'adapter au décalage horaire - je ne m'étais toujours pas parfaitement fait à celui des États-Unis, alors changer encore... Mais Liana n'était pas d'accord, et étrangement, Tobias non plus. Elle a proposé d'aller faire un tour, à pied bien sûr. Donc dans nos bon vieux corps humains.

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois trouver ça inquiétant, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de morphoser chaque fois que je sors. Pour visiter, je me serais bien vue en chat par exemple, ou en oiseau - bien que, malgré sa vue ultra-puissante, il n'offrait pas forcement le meilleur angle de vue - ou autre chose. Je sais pourtant que l'animal le plus adapté à ce milieu, c'est l'homme, et ce presque besoin commence à m'inquiéter, mais je n'en ai toujours pas parlé. Pas encore. Plus tard, peut-être.

-Alors, où va-t-on?

Je sursautais lorsque ma demi-sœur me posa la question en me regardant.

-Hein, quoi? Où on va? Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est toi qui a voulu sortir!

-Oui, parce que tu es plutôt dans le genre à rester dans ta chambre et à rien faire toute la journée.

-Pour le premier jour au moins, on aurait quand même pu le faire...

-Non, plus tard! Il faut profiter, bon sang!

-Ok ok... Ben tu choisi la destination alors!

-Dites, à votre avis, pourquoi il y a autant de médias devant l'entrée de l'hôtel? Demanda Tobias.

Liana et moi avons tourné la tête et, en effet, il y avait pas mal de journalistes et de caméras à l'entrée.

-Aucune idée, ai-je fais.

-Je me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu toute ta lettre!

-Hein? Ai-je fais en me tournant vers Liana. Pourquoi? Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était à propos du voyage gratis, je pensais que le reste expliquait en détail les conditions du séjour et tout...

-Ben justement, il était marqué sur une feuille qu'il y aura d'autres étrangers ici, ainsi que des japonais! Et ils ont parlé d'un tirage au sors parmi des gens célèbres au Japon!

-Ah ok, c'est eux qu'ils doivent guetter alors...

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Liana l'avait retenu : elle est très stars, et vous pouvez être sûr que quand on repartira aux États-Unis, elle connaîtra tous les gens célèbres du Japon!

-On va voir? Proposais-je avant que ma demi-sœur ne le fasse avec sa voix hystérique.

-Bien sûr!

Et Liana nous a plantés là, Tobias et moi, pour foncer vers l'entrée, presque en courant. J'étouffais un rire et la suivis plus lentement, accompagnée de mon frère.

-Ça t'intéresse, toi, cette histoire de célébrités? Me questionna-t-il.

-Bof, ça dépend ce que fait la personne. En général, je me laisse facilement influencer par les autres pour ça, mais franchement, ça dépend. C'est plutôt Liana qui est branchée à fond là-dessus. Et toi?

-Ça peut être intéressant...

 


	3. Découverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben voyons, quelle surprise! Un cadavre! J'me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer. C'est le fait d'avoir un célèbre détective comme voisin de chambre qui attire les ennuis ou quoi?

En effet, il y avait pas mal de monde à l'entrée. On pouvait voir les caméras de différentes chaînes, et surtout des journalistes, ainsi que quelques badauds. En voyant Liana se diriger vers eux, les reporters se mirent à chuchoter, et je devinais qu'on risquait de passer à la télé aussi. Et si Liana adore ce faire remarquer, ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Reviens! Lui criais-je.

Mais elle était trop loin pour m'entendre et, de toute façon, elle ne m'aurait sûrement pas obéit. Si j'ai parfois le réflexe d'obéir aux ordres qu'on me donne, je n'en fait souvent qu'à ma tête, surtout lorsque l'ordre vient de ma sœur, rien que pour l'embêter. Et naturellement, elle me le rend bien.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la laisser y aller, si elle veut? Me demanda Tobias.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que les journalistes vont lui sauter dessus. Tu as vu un peu comment ils la regardent?

Mon frère suivit mon regard et hocha la tête.

-En effet.

Tous ce petit monde ne cachait en effet pas son envie d'interroger l'étrangère qu'ils voyaient arriver. Quoi de plus naturel me direz-vous? Il n'empêche que j'avais envie qu'on me laisse passer sans poser de questions.

-Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de démorphoser, déclara Tobias.

-Ah non, ne recommence pas! Tu apprécieras mieux la visite si tu reste en humain, ça me paraît évident!

-Et si j'oublie de démorphoser?

Je poussais un soupir, mi énervé, mi étonné qu'il ai peur de retrouver son corps d'origine.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Et de toute façon, même si ça arrive, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait d'acquérir à nouveau le pouvoir de l'animorphe en touchant le cube bleu?

-Il ne me semble pas que se soit possible.

-Ah, ça, on aura besoin de le savoir que si ça t'arrive, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se produise! Tu as mis une alarme sur ton téléphone et on est quand même deux pour te le rappeler. Allez, en avant, on va essayer de profiter qu'ils sont tous occupés avec ma sœur pour passer.

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours qu'elle est ta sœur?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Ai-je demandé, un peu énervée. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était ma sœur, alors... C'est difficile de l'appeler autrement, et puis bon...

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas tellement quoi répondre. Que sœur, c'est plus court que demi-sœur? Il n'y avait pas que ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à expliquer les raisons qui me poussaient à toujours la qualifier ainsi.

-Passons! Déclarais-je soudain. Allez, on y va.

Nous sortîmes ensemble du terrain de l'hôtel. Comme prévu, Liana était interrogée par plusieurs personnes, mais il en restait encore de libre pour se précipiter vers nous.

- **We** **do** **n't speak japanese!**  Criais-je vers eux dans l'anglais le plus mauvais que je pouvais faire, mais comme c'était une langue que je parlais depuis toute petite, c'était assez difficile. Heureusement, cela sembla les convaincre car ils nous laissèrent passer avec un air déçu. Liana nous vit du coin de l’œil mais elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur les journalistes. Elle parlait mieux japonais que Tobias et moi, et de toute façon, il y avait apparemment un traducteur anglais-japonais parmi les journalistes. Elle semblait enchantée à l'idée de raconter nos projets de vacances et la chance qu'on avait eu de gagner ce séjour, mais cela me plaisait moins, et pas juste pour des questions de vie privée.

Je pense qu'il est utile de préciser que Liana et moi parlons couramment le français et l'anglais, mais comme Tobias parle américain, on parle généralement la dite langue, car il n'a pas trop le temps d'apprendre le français, même si Liana essaie quand même de lui apprendre.

-Allons l'attendre plus loin, proposais-je en désignant le bout de la rue, qui n'était sépare de l'hôtel que par deux maisons, de belle taille cependant.

Tobias hocha la tête et nous nous adossâmes au muret en attendant que Liana nous rejoigne, ce qu'elle prit tout son temps pour faire.

-T'aurais pu accélérer le mouvement, on t'attend depuis une demi-heure! Grognais-je en regardant ma montre.

-Je sais, mais ils en avaient, des questions à poser! Et ils étaient nombreux. Manque de bol, il n'y avait qu'un seul traducteur, donc ça a été plus rapide avec ceux qui n'en avaient pas vu que je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement la langue.

-Encore heureux, après à peine deux mois de préparation, ça aurait été étonnant! Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, vous en avez profité pour choisir le lieu de notre première visite?

-Même pas. On a discuté de tout et de rien, mais comme c'est toi qui nous a traîné dehors...

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer!

J'abordais mon petit sourire triomphant que ma sœur déteste tant.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Elle me jeta un regard noir puis pris la tête des opérations. Finalement, la journée fut très agréable : on a visité la tour de Tokyo, vous savez, la rouge au milieu de la ville qui ressemble à la tour Eiffel? C'était sympa. J'ai même eu l'occasion de bafouiller du japonais auprès des commerçant et tout, et je peux vous dire que les japonais me paraissent vraiment sympathiques. Et c'est une autre culture, ça c'est certain! Difficile de ne pas le remarquer quand on change de pays! Les membres du personnel de l'hôtel, lorsqu'on est rentrés, étaient si serviables et parfaits que je me suis mise à devenir parano et à m'imaginer pleins de trucs jusqu'à ce que Liana me rassure en m'expliquant quelques aspects culturels du Japon. Eux, pas exemple, c'est le client est roi, mais d'une autre manière qu'en France. Aux États-Unis, je ne peux pas trop juger, je vous ai dit que je n'y suis pas rester hyper longtemps, mais c'est un peu pareil remarque.

Donc, première journée impeccable et épuisante. J'ai vaguement testé la nourriture japonaise. C'est plutôt bon, mais je ne me suis pas montrée très gourmande, alors bon... On a réussi à s'arranger pour que Tobias démorphose toutes les deux heures, et on a passé une bonne soirée à regarder la télévision japonaise sans y comprendre quand chose.

Le lendemain signait l'arrivée à l'hôtel d'un détective très connu au Japon, d'après Liana en tout cas. Il s'appelle Kogoro Mouri et était accompagné de deux personnes. En fait, il y avait sa fille, qui est au lycée d'après ce que j'ai compris, et un enfant, qui va à l'école primaire je pense, mais va savoir d'où il sort celui-là. A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas trop intéressée à eux, surtout quand j'ai remarqué que le dit célèbre détective aimait boire en matant les jeunes filles qui passaient près de lui, DONT MOI! Et comme je n'aime pas ce genre de type, je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça. Liana, en revanche, en bonne fan de peoples, s'est arrangée pour avoir son autographe dès le premier jour, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant venant d'elle. Par la suite, je ne me préoccupait plus trop des autres personnes qui logeaient à l'hôtel. En ce qui concerne Kogoro Mouri, je ne pouvais pas trop l'ignorer étant donné que sa suite se trouvait à côté de la mienne.

On a passé une première semaine très cool, pour ne pas dire parfaite. Je n'ai pas morphosé une seule fois - et pourtant, j'avais très envie de survoler Tokyo, mais comme la position de notre appartement nous offrait déjà une vue imprenable... Mais comme nous l'avions prévu, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer.

On était rentré de notre visite touristique du jour lorsqu'un certain remue ménage nous tira de notre bataille d'oreillers. En sortant, je remarquais que tous le monde se transmettait une information, mais à part qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier et d’apparemment grave, je n'ai rien compris. Liana avait disparut et Tobias était en train de démorphoser, et comme je détestais me retrouver dans une situation dont je ne maîtrisait ni ne comprenais rien, je demandais en japonais à la fille du détective Mouri, qui passait près de moi :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La jeune fille se tourna vers moi et sourit devant mon air hésitant et perdu.

-Je ne sais pas trop, ils racontent qu'il y a eu un  _satsugai_.

Un... quoi?

- _Nani desu ka_  (Qu'est-ce que c'est?)

La fille parut soudain gênée. De toute évidence, elle se demandait comment m'expliquer. A ma grande surprise, le garçon qui l'accompagnait me répondit alors dans un anglais parfait :

\- C'est un meurtre, il y a eu un meurtre!

- **What?!**  M'exclamais-je, surprise.

Au même moment, Tobias apparut.

-J'ai bien entendu? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Kogoro Mouri passa soudain devant nous à toute vitesse. 

- _Otôsan!_  (Papa!) Cria sa fille.

-On les suit? Proposais-je à mon frère tandis que le trio courait vers les ascenseurs.

-Ok, mais prenons les escaliers, ça sera plus rapide.

-J'allais le dire!

Nous sommes passés devant la file qui attendait les ascenseurs. Ils paraissaient tous apeurés, comme si ils craignaient de se faire attaquer par l'assassin. Comme si ce dernier aurait eu l'idée d'aller se cacher en haut de...

-Attend Tobias! 

Il avait presque attend la porte des escaliers. Au lieu de l'ouvrir, il se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le meurtre, je crois qu'il a eu lieu à cet étage!

-Hein?

En effet, maintenant que j'y pensais, Kogoro Mouri ne figurait pas parmi ceux qui attendaient l'ascenseur, ni sa fille et le garçon qui les accompagnait. Je suivis le couloir qui continuait après les ascenseurs et arrivait devant la porte ouverte d'une suite, où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà regroupées. Tobias me rejoignit au moment où j'aperçus une femme écroulée, une moitié du corps de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait apparemment été battue, d'après les blessures qu'on lui voyait.

- **Oh my Gosh!**  Lâchais-je en voyant ça. Malgré tout, lorsque je détournais le regard, ce fut pour chercher des indices. Avec les Animorphs, j'avais vu des horreurs aussi, et en comparaison, ce cadavre était presque ordinaire. Kogoro Mouri leva la tête en m'entendant et s'exclama en japonais :

-Écartez-vous, ce n'est pas une scène pour les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, répliquais-je en anglais, car je n'avais pas toujours le réflexe de parler en japonais, surtout pour les phrases compliquées. Et puis ça paraîtrait très impoli pour un japonais de dire ça, je crois.

De toute évidence, le détective, aussi célèbre soit-il, ne comprenait pas l'anglais, mais il m'oublia et retourna à l'examen de son cadavre. Je suppose qu'il avait déjà demandé à ce qu'on appelle la police et une ambulance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda la fille du détective au garçon qui l'accompagnait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que, malgré le fait qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, grand maximum (je suis une quiche pour estimer les âges), il examinait la scène du crime comme Kogoro Mouri.

-Hein?

L'enfant n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se disait. La lycéenne, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, se fâcha.

-Conan-kun! Papa t'a dit de ne pas traîner dans ses pattes!

L'intéressé leva les yeux et parut peu content mais pas surpris non plus de trouver le dit Conan non loin de lui. Cependant, mon niveau en japonais ne me permis pas de comprendre ce qu'ils dirent par la suite. Au même moment, Liana, qui se trouvait déjà là avant moi, me rejoint.

-Ça ne va pas de parler comme ça à une personne plus âgée que toi? S'exclama-t-elle. Un célèbre détective en plus!

-Bah, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Il n'a rien compris en plus. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut changer qu'il soit un célèbre détective.

 


	4. Enquête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si un meurtre avait lieu à l'étage de l'hôtel où vous séjournez en voyage touristique, que feriez-vous? Vous retourneriez jouer les touristes comme si de rien était, ou vous joueriez les détectives?

-Nous avons donc 6 suspects, annonça l'inspecteur. Les trois adolescents qui ont leur chambre un peu plus loin au même étage ainsi que trois autres personnes seules et sans alibi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qu'il est con cet inspecteur! Commentais-je. On s'est fourni des alibis, on jouait à se balancer des cousins au moment du meurtre!

Liana me fusilla du regard.

-Quoi? Il ne comprend pas plus l'anglais que Kogoro Mouri!

-Même! Et c'est normal que nos alibis ne tiennent pas, nous sommes tous de la même famille!

-Ok, si tu veux, alors quel serait notre mobile? On est arrivés ici il y a tout juste une semaine! Et puis aucun d'entre nous ne serait assez cinglé pour avoir fait ça, même si Rachel avait été là!

En effet, Rachel est une membre des Animorphs assez connue pour une certaine tendance à la violence, mais en général avec les "méchants", je vous rassure.

-Et comment il peut le deviner? Il ne nous connaît pas personnellement!

-M'en fous, grommelais-je. J'aime pas l'idée d'être soupçonnée.

J'étais si discrète dans mon indignation que tous le monde nous regardait, mais à part Conan, je doute que beaucoup d'entre eux comprennent ce qu'on disait. Tiens, en parlant de l'enfant.

-Qui est cette Rachel?

-Une amie. Mais elle non plus n'aurait pas pu commettre ce meurtre, si c'est à ça que tu pense.

J'avais été un peu plus agressive que je ne le voulais.

-J'ai rien dit! S'exclama-t-il.

Je grommelais à nouveau quelque chose pour moi-même et même Tobias parut amusé par mon comportement.

-Quoi?

-Rien, c'est juste que, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop?

-Comment ça? On est soupçonnés de meurtre je te signale! Oh, j'espère qu'il ne faudra pas non plus prévenir les parents, sinon adios les vacances!

-Parce que la présence d'un assassin ne te gêne pas?

-Bah, pourquoi il nous attaquerait? Et puis au pire, je morphose et je lui casse la figure!

-Nayla, ta gueule!

-Oups...

Conan me fixa avec un drôle d'air.

-"Morphoser"? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Laisse, t'es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Liana me lança un regard noir bien pire que ceux d'avant, et je tressaillis, mal à  l'aise.

-Oh, ça va! Lui dis-je en français pour que personne ne comprenne.

-Non, ça ne va pas! Imagine qu'il y ai des Contrôleurs! On est dans un hôtel spécial pour les étrangers je te rappelle!

-Et alors? Ils ne peuvent pas amener de bassin yirk portatif ici!

-Ah bon ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui les empêcherait d'en cacher un dans une chambre ?

Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose : les andalites, c'est un peu les gentils, mais il y a aussi les yirks, les méchants. Figurez-vous qu'on est envahis par eux, et je vous assure que c'est mortellement sérieux. Vous voyez, si personne n'en sait rien, c'est parce qu'ils sont déjà très implantés sur Terre, principalement aux États-Unis. Et, vous voyez, les yirks sont comme des limaces. A priori, ils sont inoffensifs, sauf qu'ils peuvent vous contrôler. Ils entrent par l'oreille, se tortillent jusqu'à votre cerveau et ils en prennent le contrôle. Un yirk par hôte, donc par corps. Une fois qu'il y en a un dans votre tête, vous êtes perdus, il contrôle tout. De la direction de votre regard au moindre de votre mouvement. Et lorsqu'il projette de mettre un yirk dans la tête de vos proches, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les avertir, car il lit vos souvenirs, il vous imite à la perfection et vous devenez le témoin impuissant de l'usage qu'il fait de votre corps. Un contrôleur, c'est une personne contrôlée par un yirk. Leur point faible, c'est que tous les trois jours, ils doivent se rendre au bassin yirk, pour se nourrir. Bon, ils ne mangent pas tout à fait comme nous, pas du tout en fait, mais ça leur est aussi vital qu'à nous. Heureusement, un bassin yirk passe plutôt difficilement inaperçu, et il a besoin d'un élément essentiel pour fonctionner : le Kandrona. En bref, transporter tout ça ne peut pas se faire en toute discrétion, à moins d'avoir d'autres Contrôleurs pour dissimuler un bassin yirk portatif.

Voilà, maintenant, vous savez le principal, on peut continuer.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant? Demandais-je en japonais en direction des policiers.

-Vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres, mais restez à la disposition de la police, et prenez garde, l'assassin est toujours en liberté!

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la fermait. J'aurais bien aimé connaître les détails de la mort, les indices et tout ça, mais mon niveau de japonais n'était pas assez bon pour tenir ce genre de conversation, je devrais d'abord étudier le vocabulaire où alors je ne comprendrais rien à la réponse et je pourrais à peine poser les questions que je veux.

-Bon, vous venez? Ai-je lancé à Tobias et Liana.

Au fait, c'était le lendemain du soir du meurtre.

-Où va-t-on? Demanda mon frère.

-Aucune idée. On va se balader comme si de rien n'était? On reste à l'hôtel? On joue aux détectives? Au choix!

Liana sourit devant les possibilités.

-On pourrait aider le détective Mouri, qu'en dis-tu?

-Aïe, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Gémis-je.

-Arrête, ça peu être intéressant!

-Ouais, génial, et comment on va faire pour se faire comprendre? Tu as peut-être un meilleur niveau que nous, tu ne parles pas non plus couramment!

-Et alors, on va improviser!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Liana courut vers Kogoro Mouri tandis que je restais au même endroit à soupirer, mi amusée, mi agacée.

-Elle ne changera vraiment jamais!

J'aperçus alors Tobias, toujours à côté de moi.

-Alors, c'est mieux de nous suivre comme ça, non? Demandais-je, soudain hésitante.

Ça faisait après tout une semaine qu'il nous suivait en animorphe humaine. Il hocha les épaules et répondit :

-Mes ailes me manque un peu, mais il faut avouer que c'est sympa. Ça fait du bien de redevenir comme avant, et avec vous, c'est...

Il parut soudain gêné et termina par un "Merci" timide. J’eus un sourire radieux.

-De rien! Sinon, que fait-on?

-On a pas trop le choix, non? Il faut suivre Liana.

-Pas vraiment, on peut faire autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de le suivre, moi!

Une dispute me fit tourner la tête, et mon visage s'illumina. Ran, la fille du détective Mouri (j'avais réussi à connaître et retenir sons nom! Et les noms japonais, c'est assez difficile à retenir quand on a pas l'habitude) était en train de disputer Conan qui, de toute évidence, voulait encore jouer au détective. Elle parlait de danger, de ne pas devoir traîner tout seul et d'autres trucs dans le style. Je m'approchais et proposais en japonais :

-Si vous voulez, on peut rester avec lui, on le surveillera!

Ran leva un visage hésitant vers nous.

-Vous feriez ça? Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous gêne pas?

-Bien sûr, puisque je le propose!

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien, fit Ran. Merci beaucoup! Et toi, Conan-kun, tu ne les quitte pas, d'accord?

Je suppose qu'elle lui a fait toute une série de recommandations, et je vis nettement qu'elles barbaient l'enfant. Enfin, nous nous éloignâmes.

-Pourquoi vouloir rester avec un enfant? Demanda Tobias, surpris.

-Parce que lui, au moins, il parle anglais! Pas vrai, Conan?

-Hein?

Tobias jeta un coup d'oeil curieux vers l'enfant, ayant visiblement oublié qu'il n'avait entendu parler anglais tout à l'heure. Conan en profita pour demander :

-Vous êtes vraiment frères et sœurs? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.

Je souris. Tobias, de son côté, se redressa.

-En effet, ça sera plus simple que de rester avec un japonais!

Je m'accroupis au niveau de Conan et lui demandais avec un air de conspirateur.

-Tu pourrais nous aider à progresser en japonais? Comme ça, Liana sera jalouse!

Il eu l'air surpris, mais acquiesça.

-D'accord, pas de problème!

-Bon, et sinon, tu as déjà un endroit où commencer tes recherches?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr! Suivez-moi.

 


	5. Recherches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On dit souvent que les meurtriers reviennent toujours sur le lieu de leur crime. Ben visiblement, parfois, c'est vrai.

  -Eh, attend Conan, je me suis préparée pour un voyage touristique au Japon pas pour un marathon!

  Tobias, qui courait derrière moi, éclata de rire. Nous passâmes juste à côté de Kogoro Mouri et j’eus à mon tour envie de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait face à Liana qui essayait de lui parler.

  -Bon courage ma vieille! Lui lançais-je au passage.

  Elle me jeta un regard noir qui se transforma en surprise.

  -Vous allez où?

  -On suit un autre détective!

  Sur ce, j'accélérais, car Conan allait finir par nous semer. Tobias arriva à mon niveau et commenta en souriant :

  -Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un peu exagérer de dire que ce môme est détective?

  -Y'a pire. Tu as vu un peu comment il était hier, lors de la découverte du corps? Exactement comme Kogoro Mouri!

  -Je crois qu'il le copie, c'est tout.

  -Mouais. Alors explique moi pourquoi il parle anglais et pas le détective.

  -Tu parles bien français et anglais couramment, et ce depuis que tu es petite, non?

  -Ça va, j'ai rien dit... Bord... Bon sang, Conan, Ran t'a dit de rester avec nous, comment tu veux qu'on te surveille si tu te barres?

  L'enfant s'arrêta près des ascenseurs. Je m'arrêtais en réalisant un truc.

  -Je l'aime bien cette Ran. Elle m'a fait confiance alors qu'elle ne me connaît pas et que je suis suspectée de meurtre, même si je ne suis pas la suspecte numéro 1.

  -Moi, j’appelle ça être à la limite de l'inconscience, commenta Tobias.

  -Comment ça? Elle a parfaitement raison de nous faire confiance!

  -A nous, oui, mais tous le monde n'est pas un ange.

  -Ça, je le sais, grognais-je.

  Conan avait déjà appelé l'ascenseur, mais malgré qu'il ai le dos tourné, je suis prête à parier qu'il nous écoutait. Lui non plus, ça ne lui faisait rien d'être avec deux suspects potentiels. Quelque part, ça me rassurait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et même si je l'avais toujours vu dans les séries policière, ça me choquait, en quelque sorte, que le commissaire nous considère comme des suspects.

  Nous sommes donc remontés jusqu'à l'étage où avait eu lieu le crime. Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc : au moment du crime, l'ascenseur était bloqué aux autres étages, parfois par des gens qui se disputaient pour y monter et à un autre parce qu'il avait été bloqué par erreur, et compagnie. Les escaliers de secours étaient en réparation à ce niveau, donc inutilisables et les autres escaliers étaient fermés pour entretien. Et comme le corps avait été découvert rapidement, l'assassin était forcement quelqu'un de cet étage, et parmi les gens présents au moment du crime il n'y avait personne des autres étages d'après l'enquête. Ceux qui étaient considérés comme suspects étaient les personnes présentes à l'étage à ce moment, et seule ou avec des proches. Je remarquais quand même que Kogoro Mouri était justement avec ses proches, mais qu'il n'était pas suspecté pour autant.

  En sortant de l'ascenseur, je m'étirais en baillant et m’attirait des regard surpris, voir scandalisés, des autres clients. Je suppose que c'est pas très poli de faire ça, surtout vu le standing de l'hôtel, mais bon, je n'applique que les règles de la politesse que j'aime qu'on m'applique. Enfin, presque.

  -Laisse moi deviner, tu veux retourner sur les lieux du crime?

  -Bingo. Les policiers ont tout inspecté, mais je n'ai pas pu observer tranquille.

  -Ah d'accord, s'amusa Tobias.

  Conan se mit en marche et nous nous mîmes à le suivre. Une fois arrivés, nous passâmes sans aucune gêne le cordon de sécurité qui maintenait la scène du crime. Enfin, Conan se retourna vers nous, surpris.

  -Vous ne m'empêchez pas de venir?

  -Pourquoi on le ferait? J'ai vu hier que tu avais des gants. Et puis on est là, il ne peut rien t'arriver!

  Tobias leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière si convaincante qu'il n'eut même pas besoin d'ajouter "ben voyons".

  -Je me demande si, dans ton cas, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que se soit Conan qui te surveille.

  -Eh!

  L'enfant étouffa un éclat de rire, enfila ses gants et entra dans la chambre de la victime sans d'avantage s'intéresser à l'endroit où elle avait trouvé la mort. Je le regardais faire, stupéfaite.

  -Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est un gosse ordinaire? Dis-je à Tobias.

  -N'exagère pas. Il est un peu bizarre, c'est vrai, mais sans plus.

  -Ah bon.

  J'entrais à mon tour et enfilant les mêmes gants transparents que Conan. Mon frère me regarda faire avec surprise.

  -Où est-ce que tu les as trouvé?

  -Je les ai piqué à la police scientifique quand elle est venue.

  Il en resta sans voix, et j'en profitais pour retrouver Conan à l'intérieur.

  -Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose?

  -Pas encore...

  Mais j'étais tombé net en arrêt. Conan avait... je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Il avait un air sérieux et concentré qu'on ne trouve pas chez les enfant, mais qui me faisait plutôt penser à Kogoro Mouri. Aux adultes. A un vrai détective.

  -Ok... murmurais-je pour moi-même. Et je fais quoi moi?

  J'avais parlé en français pour être sûre que personne ne me comprendrais. Je jetais un coup d'oeil autour de moi, mais mon regard fut automatiquement attiré par l'enfant.

  Conan inspectait la pièce avec méthode et avec une concentration surprenante. Je me sentais assez inutile et bête, en comparaison, plantée au milieu. C'est le moment que choisit Tobias pour nous rejoindre.

  -Tu as l'air de participer activement! Ricana-t-il.

  -Oh, ça va...

  Je quittais Conan du regard pour me tourner vers lui, et je remarquais qu'il avait aussi des gants.

  -Je les ai empruntés dans la chambre de Kogoro Mouri, expliqua-t-il en souriant. La porte était restée ouverte et ils étaient à l'entrée, alors je les ai pris et j'ai fermé, je les lui rendrais plus tard.

  Conan se retourna aussitôt vers nous.

  -La porte de notre chambre était ouverte?

  -C'est ça, approuva mon frère. Pourquoi?

  -Il l'a bien fermée en partant, j'en suis sûr, nous étions tous ensemble, déclara-t-il. Et personne n'y est retourné ensuite...

  -Peut-être que c'est le personnel? Proposais-je.

  Le garçon ne m'écouta pas et sortit.

  -C'est vrai qu'il est très étrange pour un gosse, admit Tobias.

  -Ah, tu vois?

  Il se passa de commentaire et suivit Conan. Je lui emboîtais le pas et rattrapais Conan alors qu'il passait devant les ascenseurs. Enfin, il prit la carte qui permettait d'ouvrir les chambres et l'introduit dans la porte de la sienne (il partageait sa chambre avec Kogoro Mouri et Ran). Nous sommes entrés et j'ai tâtonné dans le noir pour trouver l'interrupteur. Je savais déjà que nous allions trouver quelque chose de spécial. Un pressentiment, vous voyez. Et les miens sont parfois justes. Assez souvent même.

  -Ah bah mince. Fis-je lorsque la lumière s'alluma.

  -Qu'est-ce que... S'étonna Conan.

  La chambre était sans dessus dessous. Et quand je dis ça, c'est que quelqu'un c'était vraiment défoulé ici. Je ne sais pas si il cherchait quelque chose en particulier ou si il avait tout mit en bazar pour le plaisir, mais en tous car, il n'avait rien oublié.

  -Dis-moi Conan, est-ce que détective est un métier qui attire beaucoup d'ennemis? Demanda Tobias.

  Mais Conan était déjà au milieu de la pièce et observait le fouillis. Il cherchait sans doute à savoir si la personne qui avait fait ça voulait juste faire peur ou si elle cherchait vraiment quelque chose. Puis, soudain, il ressortit dans le couloir.

  -Conan, attend! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

  Je me suis retournée pour le suivre, mais je suis rentrée en plein dans Tobias qui c'était retourné pour suivre l'enfant des yeux. Nous sommes tombés dans le fatras, et comme j'ai beaucoup de chance, je me suis bien écorché le bras sur les bouts de verre d'un tableau décoratif.

  -Aïe! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi?

  Je regardais Tobias, qui était tombé sur les vêtements et n'avait rien du tout. Il s'approcha, l'air inquiet - il avait pratiquement repris l'habitude de manifester des émotions, en particulier parce que sinon, on le trouvait bizarre - pour regarder mon bras. Je le rassurais :

  -Ça va, c'est pas grand chose...

  Un cri m'interrompit. J'étais sûre d'avoir reconnu la voix de Conan. J'échangeais un regard avec Tobias.

  -Merde!

  Nous nous sommes précipités dans le couloir, puis nous avons foncé vers les ascenseurs. Il n'y avait personne. Quand j'arrivais à la scène de crime, je remarquais qu'elle avait aussi été saccagée, mais moins que la chambre du détective Mouri. En revanche, le coupable avait balancé de l'acide un peu partout et ça empestait. J'y ouvrir la fenêtre au bout du couloir en évident prudemment la flaque qui ne me paraissait pas rassurante.

  -Conan? Appelais-je, hésitante.

  Pas de réponse. Est-ce qu'il était entré? Non, il était plus près quand il avait crié.

  Tobias me rejoint.

  -J'ai bien regardé, les ascenseurs sont tous plus bas, et la porte des escaliers est verrouillée.

  -Ça, c'est normal, c'est le fait de la police, je sais plus pourquoi.

  J'y voir du côté de l'escalier de secours.

  -Il y a toujours des travaux, annonçais-je. Il n'y avait aucune porte de chambre ouverte?

  -Non. Je crois que depuis le meurtre, les clients essaient de rester le moins possible ici.

  -Merde! Jurais-je. Où est-ce qu'il est passé?

 


	6. Retour aux sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quoi de plus pratique quand on cherche quelqu'un que de pouvoir se transformer soit-même en un animal à l'odorat surdéveloppé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est très court, je crois que c'est un des plus courts (si ce n'est le plus court). Je sais pas trop pourquoi, le fait d'écrire sur blog fait qu'on se rend moins compte de la longueur, mais quand même ^^'

  -Bon sang, c'est bien notre veine ça. Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller?

  J'avoue que j'étais assez énervée sur le coup. Vous comprenez, ça me faisait me sentir mal vis à vis de Ran. J'aurais franchement honte si je devais venir la voir pour lui dire "Écoute, je sais que j'étais sensée le surveiller, mais bon, il a quand même disparu". Moi, quelqu'un me ferait ça, j'aurais plus confiance.

  Peut-être que justement, on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance?

  Non! Je suis une Animorph en plus! Bon sang, il ne peut pas avoir disparu! Je revins sur mes pas en veillant à ne pas marcher dans l'acide (ou si s'en est pas, ça ressemble beaucoup, c'était en train de tout ronger) en appelant :

  -Conan? Tu m'entends? Si oui, t'a intérêt à répondre. Si jamais c'est une blague, tu le regretteras toute ta vie!

  Pas de réponse. J'aurais été surprise que ça soit le cas. Tobias me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme ça lui arrive encore régulièrement.

  -Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à jouer à cache-cache, fit-il remarquer.

  Je hochais la tête.

  -Je suis d'accord, mais dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien savoir où il est.

  -Tu n'as pas déjà une petite idée?

  Je m'arrêtais, gênée. J'en avait bien une. Mais ça impliquait que la personne qui avait ravagé l'appartement de Kogoro Mouri et qui avait mis la scène de crime dans cet état soit impliqué, donc que l'enfant soit en danger. Donc j'adorerais que ce ne soit pas ça.

  En effet, si Tobias n'avait rien entendu quand il était allé à l'entrée de leur appart', c'était que le coupable avait déjà fini. Même avec ce qu'il qualifiait de "faible ouïe humaine", on entend sans problème quand quelqu'un met le bazar dans une pièce. C'est évident, quand on voit le résultat et qu'on sait que la porte était ouverte. Le responsable avait dû attendre qu'on le remarque pour s'occuper du lieu du meurtre, puis il était revenu par ici pour X raison. Conan l'avait remarqué, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il était sorti. Et le coupable l'aurait... Hum, neutralisé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait disparu sinon.

  Par neutralisé, j’entends évidemment quelque chose du style mis K.O. Sinon, on aurait retrouvé des traces, du sang. Son corps. Rien. Donc, logiquement, il était vivant. En danger mais vivant. Et je ne le voyais pas trop non plus se laisser faire sans réagir.

  Je me tournais vers Tobias.

  -Vu le temps qu'on a passé ici, le meurtrier - car c'est sûrement lui, qui d'autre - a pu avoir le temps de prendre un ascenseur. Tu pourrais descendre et vérifier qui en descend? Aucune des personnes qui étaient présentes n'ont de connaissance dans le reste de l'hôtel. Il faudrait chercher quelqu'un qui descend, avec quelque chose de suspect.

  -Genre un gros sac, compris mon frère. Mais comment tu veux que j'arrive en bas avant lui?

  -Démorphose.

  Il en resta bouche-bée tellement c'était évident. Il se précipita aussitôt du côté de la fenêtre.

  -Parfait, c'est la pause des ouvriers, fit-il.

  Je vous rassure, malgré ça, il restait impossible d'emprunter les escaliers de secours. Vraiment.

  Tobias ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à démorphoser. J'ai l'impression que, malgré l'habitude qu'il avait un peu reprise d'être humain, il était content de redevenir faucon.

  -Je m'occupe de surveiller, annonçais-je. Après, j'irais me poster devant l’ascenseur, au cas où. Surtout, regarde bien, puis essaie d'avertir Liana pour qu'elle monte, et reviens me dire en parole mentale ce que tu as trouvé. Si tu as besoin d'aide par exemple.

  Tobias était presque déjà redevenu faucon. Il faut dire que ça va plus vite quand c'est pour retrouver son corps d'origine, et il se dépêchait.

  Vous savez, voir quelqu'un morphoser, c'est très surprenant. J'avais d'autre chose en tête, mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir mon frère changer et se distordre pour devenir un rapace. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me dire que c'est son vrai corps maintenant. Que c'est comme ça qu'il vit.

  Dès qu'il eut terminé et qu'il fut dans les airs, il piqua vers le bas de l'hôtel. Je m'arrachais de la fenêtre pour aller du côté des ascenseurs.

  Évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas un moment de la journée où il y avait beaucoup d'aller et retour. Et si le criminel avait voulu fuir, il l'aurait déjà fait. Mais sait-on jamais.

  Le couloir désert me donna envie de morphoser. Je sais, c'est pas très prudent, mais avec une animorphe de loup, je pourrais tout de suite savoir ce qui c'était passé et où chercher. C'est l'idéal pour ce genre d'enquête. En plus, mes animorphes de loup pouvaient passer pour des chiens, surtout celui d'Europe, car certaines races sont croisées et donc ressemble beaucoup à leur cousin sauvage. Évidemment, un spécialiste devrait faire la différence, mais ça serait vraiment pas de bol d'en croiser un.

  D'un autre côté, c'était dangereux de morphoser ici. Si jamais quelqu'un arrivait... Et puis zut. J'ai abandonné ma surveillance et je suis allé dans ma chambre. Je laissais la porte ouverte : ce n'est pas pratique d'ouvrir une porte avec des pattes. Pour la fermer, il me suffirait de pousser, ça se verrouille automatiquement.

  Une fois à l'intérieur, je pouvais morphoser sans inquiétude. J'enlevais aussi tout ce qui n'était pas ma tenue d'animorphe, soit des vêtements amples. Je ne peux morphoser que des vêtements qui collent à la peau. Par contre, je gardais quand même le passe de la chambre dans une poche serrée de mon short. On ne sait jamais.

  Là-dessus, je ne concentrais sur le loup d'Europe.

 


	7. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se transformer en loup, c'est chelou, mais une fois transformé, c'est le pied!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je disais quoi déjà, que le chapitre précédent était peut-être le plus court? Oubliez ça, pour l'instant c'est celui-ci qui remporte la palme!

  Si quelque chose peut surprendre, c'est bien ça : de découvrir à quel point un sens humain peu, quand il est quelque chose comme mille fois plus développé que le nôtre, être utile. C'est le cas de l'odorat du loup : incroyable! Non, c'est impossible que vous compreniez en l'expliquant avec des mots humains, trop faibles, trop imprécis pour qualifier ce que je ressentais en ce moment. D'un côté, il y avait le loup, pas plus surpris que ça vu qu'il sens toujours le monde avec une telle précision. Mais mon côté humain, lui, reste toujours sur le cul devant une telle puissance de l'odorat. Une fois ma chambre fermée - désolée de ne pas avoir détaillé la transformation pour les curieux, mais de une c'est déstabilisant et pas toujours très beau à voir, et de deux, je suis pressée - je suis allée dans le couloir, et aussitôt arrivée sur les lieux de la disparition, j'ai compris ce qui c'était passé. Y'a rien à dire, c'est vraiment dommage que les humains n'aient pas l'odorat des loups, ils n'auraient plus besoin de policiers. Enfin non, je ne suis pas sûre que j'apprécierais, mais c'est clair qu'à côté, les plus grands experts de la police ont l'air ridicules avec leur matériel, comparé à toutes les infos que peu avoir le loup en quelques secondes seulement. Quoi, quelques secondes? D'accord, une fraction de seconde. Le loup est aussi un animal rapide, efficace.

  Bon, calmos! Je ne suis pas ici pour chasser! Alors, il faut que j'analyse un peu ce que je sens, parce que si il n'y avait que mon esprit humain, je ne m'en sortirais pas, et avec celui du loup, ce n'est pas forcement évident non plus : figurez vous qu'il ne connaît pas la plupart des odeurs qu'il sent ici. Normal, un loup, c'est sauvage, pas citadin. M'enfin, sur le coup, j'avoue que ça m'aurais arrangé d'avoir plutôt une animorphe de chien, pour la discrétion et pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

  D'après ce que je sens, le coupable - ne me demandez pas qui c'est, l'odeur de l'acide brouille presque tout - a d'abord saccagé la chambre après notre départ. En fait, il était dans la chambre de Kogoro Mouri et s'est planqué dans un couloir quand on est passés - y'a plein de couloirs ici, c'est grand - puis il est allé s'occuper de la scène de crime en quatrième vitesse. Conan l'a entendu y aller, ou vu, j'en sais rien - faut pas exagérer non plus, j'peux pas tout savoir, et je l'ai dis, l'acide me gênait vraiment - et il s'est fait neutraliser par un taser. Ça, par contre, j'en suis sûr, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il a crié, ça fait mal ces trucs là. Ensuite, le criminel l'a pris avec lui et l'a emmené. Je suivis les traces en me rendant compte qu'elles finissaient pas rejoindre celles qu'il avait laissé en arrivant.

  Encore quelques mètres, et je m'arrêtais. Mince! Mais comment avaient-ils pu passer par là?

 


	8. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Être un loup, c'est cool, mais être un oiseau, c'est encore mieux!

  Mer... Mince, mince et mince!

  D'après les traces, le criminel était passé par les escaliers. Hors, Tobias l'avait bien dit tout à l'heure, ils étaient censé être fermés. Énervée, je humais l'air, me concentrant sur l'odeur du coupable. Vous savez, en tant que loup, je pouvais savoir à quoi il ressemblait, son âge, si c'était un homme ou une femme, sa façon de s'habiller. Je su donc qu'il portait des tas de vêtements et d'accessoires pour se cacher, et il avait encore l'odeur de l'acide sur lui, si bien que je ne pouvais même pas savoir si c'était un mec ou une nana. 

  En plus, si le meurtrier avait la clé des escaliers, ça signifiait qu'il pouvait venir de n'importe quel étage. Bravo la police, ils auraient quand même pu vérifier les alibis des personnes qui avaient les clé de l'escalier aussi! Bon en réalité je crois qu'ils avaient vérifié et avaient une raison de les écarter. En tout cas je l'avais bien dit que c'était con de nous soupçonner, Tobias, Liana et moi!

  Bon, calme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée d'être suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre m'énervait tant. Sans doute parce que je me savais innocente et que Kogoro Mouri, lui, sous prétexte qu'il connaissait bien l'inspecteur, n'avait pas été soupçonné, idem pour Ran et Conan. D'un autre côté, ces deux là, je les voyais mal tuer quelqu'un, faut avouer, mais même! Ran devait avoir le même âge que nous, quittes à nous soupçonner... Oh, je sais, j'arrête, mais j'y peu rien, ça m'agace.

  Donc, le criminel était passé par les escalier. Avec Conan. Et les avait refermés derrière lui. Et merde! Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l’ascenseur : toujours bloqué en bas! Ah non, il y en avait un qui montait. Euh... qui venait même carrément par ici. Re-merde! Il ne fallait pas qu'on me voit comme ça!

  Ni une ni deux, je détalais en direction de ma chambre. Dieu merci, j'avais eu la flemme de la fermer en partant! Pour une fois que ma flemmardise m'arrangeait - de la à dire qu'elle me sauvait la vie, c'était exagérer, je pense. Je m'engouffrais aussitôt à l'intérieur et démorphosais en vitesse. Désolée encore pour les curieux, je peux vraiment pas détailler maintenant, j'étais ultra pressée. En plus, heureusement, je démorphose vraiment super vite comparé aux autres. En quelques secondes, j'avais fini. J'étais un peu fatiguée, ce qui est normal, ça creuse de morphoser, mais ça allait, j'étais déjà allé plus vite.  J'hésitais à remettre mes vêtements quand quelqu'un est entré.

  -Nayla? Tu es là?

  -KYAAAAA!

  J'ai sursauté tellement fort que, je vous jure que c'est vrai, je me suis cognée la tête contre le plafond de notre chambre - aïe! - et en retombant, comme j'avais tendance à accorder à la douleur plus d'intérêt qu'elle n'en méritait, je n'ai pas préparé mon atterrissage, donc mes jambes ont céder sous moi, l'une s'est tordue au passage - re-aïe! - et je me suis étalée par terre, notamment sur mon bras blessé plus tôt par les bouts de verre - re-re-aïe! Je me suis redressée en foudroyant Tobias du regard tout en me massant la tête et la jambe.

  -Bon sang, la prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, je te... grrr!

  J'avais de bonne raison d'être énervée parce que je n'arrêtais pas de sursauter dès qu'on s’approchait de moi sans bruit ces derniers temps. J'ai éloigné mon bras de ma tête pour me relevé, mais la douleur m'a fait grimacer : toutes ces galipettes avaient rouvert mes blessures, qui c'étaient refermées sans que j'y prenne garde tout à l'heure. Et je commençais à me demander si il s'agissait vraiment de simple égratignures. Je me suis relevée sous le nez de Tobias, qui hésitait visiblement entre le fou rire et l'envie de venir m'aider, mais finalement, il a éclaté de rire.

  -Faux frère! Alors?

  Je n'avais pas envie de rester trois ans bloquée là-dessus, je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'il avait découvert de son côté. En plus, j'avais honte, parce que faut pas croire la télé, les nanas ne hurlent pas toujours pour un rien, ou en découvrant un cadavre par exemple, même si ce cas précis n'est pas vraiment un "rien" - la preuve, hier, je l'ai vu aussi et nombre de mecs ont plus réagit que moi.

  Tobias s'est calmé avant de commencer à parler.

  -Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai démorphoser dans les toilettes et je suis remonté par l’ascenseur, pour avoir un meilleur point de vue des possibilités qu'on avait en tant qu'être humain pour ne pas être vu, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

  -C'est normal, le rassurais-je, il est passé par les escaliers.

  -Hein? Comment tu le sais?

  -J'ai, hum, morphosé en attendant. J'aurais bien continué à suivre la piste, mais la porte est fermée, et comme la forcer n'aurait pas été très discret...

  -Merde.

  -Tu l'as dis! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

  -Tu ne sais pas qui a fait le coup?

  -Pas du tout. A cause de l'acide, je n'ai même pas pu savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Je sais juste qu'il est vêtu pour qu'on ne sache pas à quoi il ressemble...

  Ce que je disais m'a soudain frappée comme un coup de point. Tobias a réagit plus vite que moi.

  -Si le criminel était déguisé, alors quel besoin avait-il d'enlever Conan?

  -Parce qu'il risquait de nous alerter et qu'il aurait été mal face à deux adolescents?

  -Euh... Sans vouloir te vexer, les adultes, surtout les criminels, craignent rarement les ados comme nous.

  -Pas toujours.

  -D'accord, soit. Mais alors, il pouvait très bien laisser Conan là si il n'avait rien vu, pourquoi l'avoir emmené?

  -Ben... J'en sais rien.

  Honnêtement, c'était vrai. Je croyais que Conan avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Est-ce que le coupable avait enlevé son attirail pour respirer un peu? Parce que l'acide, ça sent vraiment, et c'est pas agréable du tout, je le sais.

  -Bon, on va descendre! On va morphoser, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose!

  -Euh... Tu ne préfères pas passer par l’ascenseur, tout simplement?

  -Dans cette tenue? En plus, le criminel évitera de se faire voir. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un moyen de pénétrer dans les escaliers pour pouvoir suivre sa piste, et si on trouve un individu louche en cours de route, c'est pas plus mal. On peut voir l'intérieur des ascenseurs depuis l'extérieur, mais pas des escaliers, va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs...

  -Les escaliers sont au centre de l'hôtel.

  -Ah. Bah on a pas l'architecte avec nous, alors... Et puis tu me vois me balader dans cette tenue?

  Tobias baissa la tête sur ma tenue d'animorphe. C'était une tenue moulante, T-shirt et short de sport, je me ferais remarquer en circulant comme ça dans l'hôtel, c'était obligé. Quoique, c'est vrai aussi que c'est l'été. Mais quand même. Il hocha la tête.

  -Tu as raison, on sera plus efficace morphosés.

  On est sortit tous les deux. J'ai pris les vêtements que Tobias a laissé tout à l'heure pour morphosé et les ai mis dans la chambre aussi, donc on était tous les deux en tenue d'animorphe. Je m'assurais en regardant les ascenseurs que personne n'arrivait, puis me re-dirigeais vers les escaliers de secours. Toujours personne, mais j'entendais du bruit en dessous, on avait intérêt à se magner.

  -Allez, on y va, vite!

  On a commencé à morphoser. Sauf qu'on ne faisait pas exactement la même chose. Moi, je morphosais vraiment, je quittais mon corps pour prendre celui d'un autre animal, un faucon pélerin dans mon cas. Tobias, lui démorphosait. Il quittait son corps humain, qui avait été le sien avant, pour prendre celui d'un faucon à queue rousse, celui quand lequel il était désormais piégé. Et il s'y était habitué, il serait sans doute toujours un mélange de faucon et d'humain maintenant. Je trouvais ça triste.

  Comme d'habitude, je terminais largement avant Tobias, même si démorphoser était toujours plus rapide que morphoser et donc que logiquement, il aurait du finir avant moi. Ha, j'adore cette rapidité! Je battis des ailes pour gagner l'air libre, et là, je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser porter, vu que j'étais déjà tout en haut. C'était à la fois génial, parce que je volais, que c'était une sensation merveilleuse et que je n'avait pas à m'épuiser pour prendre de l'altitude, mais en même temps, j'avais de ces trouilles chaque fois que je devais me jeter dans le vide! Heureusement, l'esprit de l'oiseau était présent, et lui, il n'était pas impressionné du tout. C'était sa vie, son univers, il était chez lui dans les airs. Et heureusement qu'il était là parfois parce que sinon, j'aurais des difficultés à voler efficacement. Lors d'un piqué, par exemple, je laisse l'esprit de l'oiseau faire parce qu'évidemment, il s'y connaît mieux que moi en la matière! Mais là, j'avais besoin de savoir où j'allais. Tobias m'a vite rejoint et, comme d'habitude, je me sentais balourde dans les airs à côté de lui. Je vous l'ai dis, ça fait longtemps que Tobias a été piégé, il considère désormais ce corps comme le sien, et si il fait souvent maladroit dans son corps humain, quand il est faucon, c'est un vrai pro, il vole vraiment bien. Moi même je commence à avoir une certaine expérience, mais, hum, ce n'est pas comparable.

  < Et maintenant? > Me demanda Tobias.

  J'avoue que je me sentais un peu débile. J'avais très envie de voler donc j'avais opté sans réfléchir pour cette option, mais comment rejoindre le cœur d'un bâtiment quand on est oiseau? Hum hum...

  < Ben on descend, et on cherche un individu louche. >

  C'est dommage que les rapaces ne possèdent pas le sens de l'odorat, sinon, il aurait suffit de chercher quelqu'un qui sente l'acide.

  < Tu sais, il a pu se changer. >

  < Je sais, mais dès qu'on sera descendu, il suffira de piquer la clé des escaliers dans le coin du personnel et le reste devrait être facile. >

  < Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que se sera moins facile qu'on ne le croit? >

  < C'est bizarre, j'ai la même impression. >

  Il faut avouer aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'on baissait un peu notre garde, un truc énorme nous tombait dessus, alors à force, on était devenu un peu paranos.

 


	9. Filature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sérieux, dans un hôtel pareil, vous auriez quand même pu prévoir de doubler les plans en anglais!

  < Au fait, j'ai une dernière question pour toi >

  < Je t'écoute. >

  < Une fois que tu auras la clé, tu comptes faire comment pour rattraper le criminel? Depuis le temps, il ne doit plus y être. >

  < ... >

  Bonne question. J'y avais pas pensé, à celle-là. Heureusement, je trouvais rapidement une réponse.

  < Facile! On morphose en un animal avec le sens de l'odorat et on cherche la piste de ce gugus! Avec un enfant inconscient dans les bras, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin! >

  < Justement, il y a des moyens de dissimuler qu'on transporte un enfant. Un sac par exemple. Il doit bien en avoir eu un pour transporter l'acide, non? >

  < Possible, mais dans tous les cas, on devrait vite le retrouver. Allez, c'est parti! >

  < On dirait Rachel > Remarqua affectueusement Tobias.

  J'ai déjà eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de remarquer qu'ils ont une relation particulièrement proche tous les deux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

  Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on avait fini par arriver en bas pendant qu'on parlait. C'est que prendre de l'altitude peut être difficile, mais descendre quand on est oiseau, il n'y a rien de plus facile! Surtout si on fait un piqué, ce que je m'empressais de faire sur la fin. C'est tellement... cool, géant, super, que de faire un piqué! Quelques mètres avant de toucher le sol, j'ouvris en grand mes ailes et filait au-dessus du terrain de l'hôtel.

  < YAHOUUU! > Hurlait-je.

  < YAHAAA! > Confirma Tobias.

  Il avait piqué comme moi, mais restait en arrière. Aussi bon qu'il soit au vol, il lui était impossible de rattraper un faucon pèlerin en piqué. Et j'étais le faucon pèlerin.

  < Oh bon sang, ça, c'est vraiment trop bon! >

  < Totalement! Mais il ne faudrait peut-être pas perdre de vue pourquoi on est là... >

  < Hum, tu as raison. Trouvons un endroit pour morphoser. >

  < Il faudrait peut-être aussi éviter de se faire voir. Je ne sais pas si il y a des faucon pèlerins et des queue rousses au Japon. >

  < Bon point! >

  Finalement, on a réussit à démorphoser près d'une entrée de service qui, par bonheur, était ouverte. On est ensuite bêtement resté là, à regarder l'endroit où nous étions.

  -Hum, et maintenant, peux-tu me dire où on peut trouver la clé? A fait Tobias.

  -Ben... J'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose qu'on pourrait la trouver dans un local pour les employés, un truc comme ça.

  -On est même pas sûr qu'il y en ait une, ensuite il faut la trouver, et pour finir, on fait quoi si il y a des employés justement?

  -Euh...

  Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'étais nulle! Bien sûr que c'était un plan pourri, parce que totalement improvisé! Mais j'y pouvais rien moi, c'était le boulot de Jake ça d'habitude!

  -Doit bien y avoir un plan quelque part.. On avisera après, je sais pas moi, on inventera un prétexte pour leur demander...

  -Vu nos tenues et qu'on est suspectés de meurtre, on va se faire remarquer.

  -... ou on morphose.

  -En quoi?

  -Bah... Je sais pas encore... Hé, mais tu pourrais y mettre du tiens aussi! C'est toujours moi qui réfléchit!

Tobias sourit.

  -Relax, c'est très bien pour un plan trouvé à l'improviste. Tu as raison, trouvons d'abord un employé ou leur local, on avisera après.

  Finalement... on a rien trouvé. Oh, ce n'était pas les plans qui manquaient, on avait juste oublié un petit détail : ils étaient en japonais. Et je suis plus douée pour l'oral que pour l'écrit personnellement, si bien que je ne comprenais rien à ce que je lisais, pas mieux pour Tobias.

  -Euh... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux demander à quelqu'un.

  -Je ne pense pas que le premier venu saura où se trouve les locaux des employés, et puis tu sais comment demander ça en japonais?

  -Hum... Bonne remarque. Cherchons quand même!

  -Je pense qu'on serait plus efficace en se séparant. On n'a qu'à se retrouver ici dans une demi-heure!

  -Je sais pas.. J'ai pas l'impression qu'on doive se séparer...

  -On peut aussi aller raconter tout ce qui s'est passé au détective et laisser la police faire.

  -Ah non! On retrouve Conan d'abord, on parle à Kogoro Mouri après! Déjà que j'ai pas été fichue de le surveiller comme j'avais dis à Ran...

  Tobias me dévisagea.

  -Ça te travail ça, on dirait.

  -J'aime pas ne pas tenir ma parole, même si on pouvait pas prévoir qu'on croiserait l'assassin. Plus ou moins.

  -Je te comprend, même si je continue de penser que tu prend ça un peu trop à cœur. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on va se faire engueuler d'enquêter à la place des flics. En plus, on ne paraîtra pas suspects de ne pas parler à la police?

  -Bah, on est déjà suspects, ça changera quoi?

  -Laisse tomber...

  Là-dessus, on s'est séparés. J'ai passé quelques minutes à errer au hasard des couloirs. C'est que c'est sacrément grand, cet hôtel, je ne savais pas trop ou j'étais. Bon, pas du tout en fait. C'est alors que je finis par croiser un être humain, une femme en fait. J'hésitais à lui demander des précisions, mais ce fut elle qui s'arrêta pour me dévisager. J'allais lui demander pourquoi, de façon pas très gentille je pense, mais elle me devança.

  -Dites, vous ne faites pas partie des suspects?

  Ha? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

  Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'avais pas un super niveau en japonais. Pourtant, j'avais compris absolument tout ce qu'elle avait dit, sans efforts, comme si c'était ma langue maternelle. Et je n'aurais pas du. C'était arrivé d'un coup, comme ça. Ça avait à voir avec le cube bleu, comme la parole mentale qui nous est donnée pour quand on morphose? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, la personne attendait une réponse. J'étais trop surprise pour me montrer agacée par ce qu'elle avait dit.

  -Euh, si si, pourquoi?

  -Eh bien votre chambre doit être en haut dans ce cas, alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

   Elle faisait vraiment une drôle de tête. Elle croyait quoi, que j'allais sortir un couteau pour l'agresser? Ah moins que.. Non, son expression avait quelque chose de différent de cela.

  -Ah, ça, c'est...

  Je fronçais le nez. Cette odeur... Je ne rêvais pas, c'était bien de l'acide! J'approchais mon visage de la femme pour mieux la renifler sans prêter attention à sa réaction.

  C'était bien de l'acide. Cette femme sentait l'acide, exactement comme sur la scène de crime. Sans réfléchir, je lâchais :

  -Dites, ce ne serait pas vous qui avez répandu de l'acide sur les lieux du crime?

  Et voilà que je parlais parfaitement japonais en plus maintenant! Mais j'avais autre chose à penser. Si j'avais raison...

  Oui, la femme semblait surprise. Si je m'étais trompée, elle aurait réagit avant, alors que là, elle restait interloquée. Je l'avais prise au dépourvu, je suppose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être démasquée aussi vite. Finalement, elle sourit et se détendit, allant même jusqu'à mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

  -C'est l'odeur qui m'a trahie, je suppose?

  -Bien sûr! L'acide, ça sent.

  -Je trouve quand même que vous avez un bon odorat.

  -Hein? Euh... Merci.

  Si elle savait ce que j'avais pu sentir là haut... Mais, une seconde...

  -Dites, pourquoi vous avez l'air si sûre de vous? Je vous ai percée à jour, vous savez?

  -Et toi, tu n'oublie pas quelque chose?

  Je n'ai compris que quand elle a sortit sa main de sa poche.

  Évidemment, quelle cruche! Le stun gun! L'arme qu'elle avait utilisé pour neutraliser Conan un peu plus tôt! C'était pour ça qu'elle avait mit sa main dans sa poche! Quelle idiote!

  Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, juste celui de comprendre. Je ne criais même pas quand l'électricité passa dans mon corps. Non, je me contentais du noir de l'inconscience avant même de toucher terre.

 


	10. Prisonniers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai retrouvé Conan. La mauvaise, c'est que je suis autant dans la merde que lui maintenant.

  -Nayla? Nayla?

  Deux secondes, y'a pas le feu.

  -Nayla? Réveille-toi!

  Attend. Mais c'est la voix de qui ça?

  -Nayla!

  J'entrouvris les yeux et aperçus Conan. Quand je voulu parler, je me rendis compte que j'étais bâillonnée avec du ruban adhésif. Et puis d'un coup, je me rappelais. Que j'avais croisé le criminel, que j'avais été mise KO avec un stun gun.

  Je me redressais un peu brusquement. Évidemment, puisque j'étais bâillonnée, j'étais aussi attachée! Je regardais Conan, qui avait l'air d'aller bien, puis j'aperçus un morceau de ruban adhésif non loin de lui. Visiblement, il avait réussi à enlever son bâillon.

  -Ça va?

  Je hochais la tête, puis cherchais à décoller le ruban adhésif sur ma bouche en frottant contre mon épaule. A force, je fini par décoller un morceau et Conan s'approcha pour décoller le reste en saisissant le morceau avec les dents.

  -Aïe! Merci. Dis donc, t'a du ramer un moment avant d'enlever le tien!

  -J'avais tout mon temps, comme je ne peux pas m'échapper, a-t-il répliqué.

  Je regardais autour de nous. On était dans un petit espace, genre cagibi, avec des étagères pleines de cartons et des caisses autour de nous.

  -On est où?

  -Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est une partie de l'hôtel réservée au personnel, ou alors elle nous a emmené ailleurs, mais je doute qu'elle ai eu le temps d'aller bien loin, surtout en nous transportant tous les deux.

  -J'étais déjà avec toi quand tu t'es réveillé?

  - En fait, c'est quand elle t'a amené ici que je me suis réveillé.

  -Et y'a qu'elle ou elle a un complice?

  Conan compris tout de suite à ma façon de parler que je savais déjà que c'était une femme avant qu'il ne le dise.

  -D'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a qu'elle. Tu l'as donc rencontrée aussi? 

  -En effet!

  - Tu l'as croisée un moment après qu'elle m’ait enlevé, je me trompe? M'a demandé Conan, me coupant dans mon élan au passage.

  -C'est vrai, mais comment tu le sais?

  -Si elle t'avait enlevée parce que tu l'avais vue aussi en arrivant après mon cri, Tobias serait avec toi, et elle nous aurait placé ici en même temps.

  Je sifflais.

  -Bien vu! Et t'a pas trouvé de moyen de t'échapper?

  -Eh bien vu que je suis attaché, comme toi, avec du ruban adhésif, je ne peux pas l'enlever par moi même car elle a mit l'extrémité hors d'atteinte de mes mains. Quant à la porte, elle est évidemment fermée, inutile d'imaginer sortir et sautiller jusqu'à ce qu'on croise quelqu'un.

  Précision utile, on avait tous les deux les poignets attachés, ainsi que les bras autour du torse, les pieds et les jambes. Avec du ruban adhésif, comme il venait de le dire, mais pas le même que celui qui nous servait de bâillon je crois, enfin j'en suis pas sûr, il y a un peu de lumière qui filtre par la porte mais on peut juste discerner ce qui nous entoure, j'vous parle même pas de voir les couleurs.

  -Tu peux pas attraper ton téléphone?

  Sans doute que non sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, mais en se tordant un peu, il ne peut pas atteindre sa poche?

  -Elle ne l'a prit, sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais appelé!

  C'est bien ce que je pensais.

  Conan regarda ensuite ma tenue.

  -Mais au fait, tu n'étais pas habillée comme ça tout à l'heure...

  Je rougis un peu mais heureusement, je pense que ça ne s'est pas vu.

  -Oui, hum, j'ai un peu déchiré mes vêtements dans l'appart de Kogoro Mouri à cause des débris et j'avais chaud alors j'me suis changée à la va vite. Et puis j'me disais que comme ça le criminel nous reconnaîtrait moins facilement, parce qu'il nous avait peut-être vus tout à l'heure.

  Ouais, un peu bidon mais pas totalement faux et puis vu comment j'l'ai inventée vite, c'est pas si mal comme excuse non?

  -Ah. A fait Conan. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas ton portable avec toi?

  -De toute façon, en me changeant, je l'ai oublié, elle n'a même pas eu besoin de me le prendre! Au fait, pourquoi elle t'a enlevé?

  -Parce que j'ai vu son visage. Elle mettait l'acide et elle avait enlevé son déguisement pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait, donc quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai vue tout de suite.

  -Mais cette nana, c'est qui? Une employée? Une cliente de l'hôtel qui a le double des clés de l'escalier?

  Conan me regarda avec surprise.

  -Comment tu sais qu'elle a la clé des escaliers?

  Là, fallait que j'invente un peu, j'me voyais mal lui dire que j'le savais parce que je m'étais transformée en loup.

  -Aucun ascenseur n'était ici quand tu as été enlevé et quand on est arrivés avec Tobias, on a entendus la porte des escaliers se fermer, mais elle avait donné un coup de clé derrière elle et on a pas pu la suivre, c'est pour ça qu'on est arrivés après, on a du attendre les ascenseurs.

  -Et c'est là que tu t'es changée? Demanda Conan, l'air sceptique quand à mon histoire de vêtements.

  -Bah j'étais un peu énervée par ce qui venait de ce passer, et puis le temps que l’ascenseur arrive de toute façon... Répondis-je, un peu gênée.

  C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle est un peu juste mon excuse mais bon, j'peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Je tiltais soudain.

  -Je pense qu'on est toujours dans l'hôtel.

  -Pourquoi?

  -Quand on est descendus avec Tobias, les escaliers étaient bien sûr fermés alors on cherchait un employé pour nous ouvrir, on s'est donc séparés et c'est en traînant que j'ai croisé la criminelle, que j'ai reconnu parce qu'elle puait l'acide. Je ne sais pas d'où elle venait, mais vu le laps de temps et comme tu n'étais pas avec elle, elle devait revenir d'ici.

  -Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est repartie tout de suite après? Interrogea Conan.

  -Aucune idée... On verra ça après être sortis! En essayant chacun de détacher l'autre, on devrait y arriver, non?

 


	11. Tentatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait venir nous ouvrir s'il vous plaît?

  Je pensais naïvement que se serait facile de se détacher l'un l'autre, mais en fait, pas du tout, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'on faisait! En plus, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà pu constater à quel point il est difficile de trouver l'extrémité d'un scotch et de la décoller, alors imaginez faire la même chose avec du gros ruban adhésif tout plissé, si bien qu'on confond le moindre pli avec le bout, de dos et avec une seule main en plus, vu qu'on était attaché de façon à ne pouvoir "travailler" qu'avec une seule main à la fois. Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas non plus essayer tous les deux en même temps de détacher l'autre, du coup au final, c'est Conan qui s'y est collé, car il était visiblement plus doué - et plus calme - que moi à ce jeu là. En plus, il avait de plus petites mains que moi, ça devait être plus pratique.

  Même après que Conan ai réussi à me détacher, je dus encore batailler pendant quelques minutes pour réussir à le détacher aussi, vu qu'on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Mais on a quand même finit par réussir à se libérer de nos liens... Ce qui ne résolvait pas le problème de la porte fermée.

  -Bon, et pour sortir, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandais-je. Tu sais forcer une serrure?

  -Non, et de toute façon, il n'y a pas ce qu'il faut ici. Et je n'ai pas assez de place...

  Conan s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, pensif, en regardant la pièce autour de lui. Je ne voyais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais comme visiblement ce n'est pas ça qui allait nous sortir d'ici, peu importe.

  En tout cas, je commençais presque à me sentir claustro là dedans. J'adorerais morphoser et défoncer la porte, sauf que de une, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire ça devant Conan, et de deux, j'aurais sans doute besoin d'une animorphe imposante pour ça, et vu le peu d'espace disponible, je risquais soit de ne pas avoir assez de place, soit de marcher sur Conan au passage et de ne pas avoir assez d'espace pour charger la porte! Je pouvais aussi morphoser en insecte et passer sous la porte... Sauf que je n'avais aucune animorphe d'insecte à ma disposition vu que je n'en avais jamais acquis, et ça n'aiderait pas Conan à sortir vu que je ne pourrais sans doute pas plus ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur.

  Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, pour qu'on puisse morphoser en un animal, on a besoin de le toucher d'abord pour acquérir son ADN. Bon, c'est vrai que je devais bien pouvoir trouver un insecte dans le coin, mais comme je ne pouvais de toute façon pas morphoser devant Conan... Surtout que bon, d'après ce que m'ont dit les autres, morphoser en insecte est une expérience particulière, donc je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la tenter maintenant, à l'improviste, si possible.

  Donc, pour résumé, on avait réussit à se détacher, super, sauf qu'on était bloqués quand même dans cette pièce minuscule! Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de devenir claustrophobe.

  -Bon, si elle nous a bâillonnés, c'est qu'il y a des chances pour qu'on nous entende si on crie, alors on n'a qu'à hurler, peut-être que quelqu'un finira par venir, non? Finis-je par proposer en désespoir de cause.

  -Ce genre d'hôtel est très bien isolé, et ce type de pièces se trouve généralement à l'écart, donc ça ne sert à rien de crier si on est pas sûr que quelqu'un arrive, m'informa Conan. En plus, si c'est la criminelle qui revient, elle saura alors qu'on a réussit à enlever nos bâillons et elle risque de deviner qu'on a réussit à se détacher et se méfier. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas, comme ça, on pourra toujours tenter l'effet de surprise quand elle reviendra.

  -C'est pas faux, sauf que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici, faut que je sorte!

  -Tu es claustrophobe? Me demanda Conan.

  -Aux dernières nouvelles, non, mais je crois que je suis en train de le devenir!

  J'avisais la porte et commençais à l'examiner. La lumière passait par les bords, les sons devaient donc plutôt bien passer jusqu'au couloir, et avec un peu de chance cela la rendait aussi plus facile à défoncer peut-être?

  -Tu crois qu'on peut arracher la porte de ses gonds si on l'enfonce? Proposais-je.

  -Vu le peu d'espace qu'on a pour prendre de l'élan, ça risque d'être difficile, annonça Conan. Mais la porte n'a pas l'air d'être trop solide donc qui sait, ça pourrait marcher. Et puis des coups contre la porte portent plus loin que des cris.

  -Sauf que si la criminelle rapplique, elle saura tout de suite qu'on s'est détachés du coup, fis-je.

  -C'est un risque à prendre.

  -En plus, même si elle essaye de nous assommer de nouveau à coup de stun gun, elle ne pourra pas nous avoir tous les deux en même temps, l'un de nous devrait bien réussir à s'échapper! Renchéris-je. Allez, on tente le coup!

  Conan me stoppa net dans mon élan avec un "chut" lancé avec un air assez sérieux pour que je lui prête attention. Il regardait vers la porte, et je me rendis alors compte que des bruits de pas venaient vers nous. Au début presque inaudible, ils devinrent vite de plus en plus fort et je m'étonnais que Conan ai été capable de les entendre alors que j'étais en train de parler en même temps. Il avait une sacré ouïe dis donc! Tout le contraire de moi en somme...

  Je priais pour que la personne qui vienne ne soit pas la criminelle, et si c'était elle, j’espérais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu parler!

  Les pas venaient de la gauche. On retenait tous les deux notre souffle en attendant de voir si elle allait s'arrêter à notre porte ou pas. J'entendis les pas s'arrêter juste devant, et... les clés cliqueter dans la serrure.

  Zut, c'était elle.

  Tant pis. Ou plutôt tant mieux, ça irait plus vite comme ça!

  Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, j'entendis une sorte de clic discret, mais il ne venait pas de devant moi, il venait de à côté de moi, comme si c'était Conan qui l'avait fait.

  Dès que la porte commença à s'ouvrir, je pris tout l'élan que je pouvais et je fonçais dedans. Vu qu'elle était de toute façon en train de l'ouvrir, elle n'opposa aucune résistance... jusqu'à ce que la porte lui rentre dedans, vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se pousser.

  Ha! Nayla, 1. Criminelle, 0.

  La femme fit un pas en arrière et tomba, visiblement bien étourdie. Personnellement, je m'étais fais mal à l'épaule mais c'est tout, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me planter devant elle en attendant de voir si elle était assez sonnée pour que je puisse la fouiller et lui prendre le stun gun avant qu'elle ne se remette ou pas. Conan s'avança pour se mettre à côté de moi et du coin de l’œil, j’eus l'impression de... le voir baisser le couvercle de sa montre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

  Enfin, peu importe, j'avisais la criminelle et m'aperçut qu'elle récupérait vite la bougresse.

  -Comment vous êtes-vous libérés? S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement surprise et contrariée. Enfin, peu importe...

  Elle plongea à nouveau sa main dans sa poche. Alors là, non, une fois d'accord, mais pas deux! Je détalais aussitôt dans la direction d'où elle venait, exhortant Conan à faire de même. Ceci dit, je crois qu'il a eu l'idée tout seul car il se mit à courir à peu près en même temps que moi.

  Je m'attendais à entendre très rapidement la course de la criminelle derrière nous, mais non, elle mit bien quelques secondes avant de se lancer à notre poursuite. Je suppose qu'elle était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec la porte, songeais-je avec un sourire.

  On arriva rapidement au bout du couloir, qui se terminait lui aussi par une porte, même si elle était différente de celles devant lesquelles on passait en courant. Cependant, j’eus une très mauvaise surprise en arrivant à son niveau.

  Elle était fermée.

  Je fis la grimace et me retournais pour voir où en était la femme. Elle s'était arrêtée quand on avait atteint la porte, et elle abordait un sourire triomphant. C'était de toute évidence elle qui l'avait fermée, et finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait été si longue à se lancer à notre poursuite. Et zut!

  Alors que je réfléchissais à une façon de s'en sortir, j'entendis de nouveau ce clic discret du côté de Conan, mais je n'osais pas regarder, je préférais me concentrer sur les mouvements de la criminelle, même si elle était encore trop loin pour constituer une réelle menace. On ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'en fait elle n'avait pas que un stun gun sur elle?

  Je cherchais toujours quoi dire ou faire lorsque la criminelle lança avec un grand sourire :

  -Pourquoi vous ne laisseriez pas tomber? Acceptez votre sort. De toute façon, vous ne savez même pas où vous êtes.

  -Dans un sous-sol de la partie est de l'hôtel, non? Lança Conan.

  Cette fois, je me tournais vers lui sans réfléchir, surprise, et la criminelle fit de même avec une tête encore pire.

  -Mais... Comment tu le sais? S'étonna la femme.

  Je me posais la même question. D'accord, on se doutait qu'on était toujours dans l'hôtel mais comment savait-il si précisément où? Surtout que vu la réaction de l'autre meurtrière, il avait touché juste.

  -Ce n'est pas bien difficile. On peut facilement deviner en voyant ce couloir qu'on est toujours dans l'hôtel, mais ce n'est clairement pas les mêmes couloirs qu'au niveau des appartements, cela ressemble d'avantage à une zone pour les employés, qui plus est destinée au stockage au vu de la pièce où on était enfermés. Et la seul zone qui correspond sur le plan de l'hôtel, c'est ici.

  Euh... Ah bon? Déjà, les plans de l'hôtel sont détaillés à ce point? Ensuite, comment il a fait pour s'en souvenir aussi précisément? Qu'il ai regardé le plan après le meurtre, ok, mais pourquoi aurait-il fait attention aux zones réservées au personnel? Il ne se doutait quand même pas déjà que le coupable en faisait parti?

  La femme ne s'attarda pas sur ces questions et son sourire réapparut rapidement.

  -Ce n'est pas ce qui va t'aider à sortir. Si tu as vu les plans de cette zone, alors tu dois aussi savoir que la seule issue, c'est la porte qui se trouve derrière vous. Porte qui est verrouillée. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir.

  Elle avait un grain cette femme, c'est pas possible. Elle avait vraiment des manies de méchant de film, avec ça façon d'avancer doucement en insistant bien sur le fait qu'on était coincé. Et quoi, après on allait parler du meurtre et elle allait nous raconter comment elle avait fait et pourquoi elle l'avait tué? Et tout ça allait nous donner le temps de trouver une issue, et hop, happy end? Remarque, ça paraissait logique que cette femme soit un peu cinglée, si c'est bien elle la meurtrière, alors elle a roué sa victime de coups. Pour une femme, c'est plutôt inhabituel il me semble, alors pourquoi?

  Le pire, c'est que j'étais parfaitement capable de m'occuper d'elle si je morphosais (encore que, pas sûr qu'elle m'en laisse le temps, même si avec un peu de chance elle serait trop surprise pour réagir), mais je ne pouvais pas. Et ça, ça avait un côté rageant. Quand on a le choix entre se faire tuer à coup sûr ou morphoser et donc risquer de se mettre les Contrôleurs à dos, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas évident. Sachant qu'attirer l'attention des Contrôleurs était synonyme de mort pour moi et mes proches, ou pire. Et je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance, si elle nous grillait encore avec son stun gun, sans doute qu'on n'allait jamais se réveiller.

  Quoique. Les humains ne sont pas sensés posséder la capacité de l'animorphe. Je devais bien être capable de faire quelque chose sans non? C'est vrai que c'est une technologie puissante et que j'avais tendance à me reposer dessus dans ce genre de situation parce que d'habitude c'était toujours des trucs en lien avec les Yirks, et donc où je pouvais morphoser mais là, non. Pour une fois, c'était moins dangereux, même si ironiquement c'était ce qui risquait de me coûter la vie.

  Mais du coup, j'avais pas forcément besoin de morphoser. Je pouvais peut-être tenter de lui rentrer dedans et lui arracher son stun gun des mains. J'avais un vague souvenir de mouvements d'art martiaux qui pourraient aider.

  De toute façon c'était soit ça soit se laisser taser, donc mon choix était vite fait. Je serrais les points, une façon comme une autre de rassembler mon courage, avant de m'élancer brusquement vers elle, espérant profiter de l'effet de surprise.

  Hélas, je ne profitais de rien du tout, car je n'étais même pas arrivée au niveau de la criminelle que je sentis comme une piqûre d'insecte sur la jambe, et alors que je tombais comme une masse, mystérieusement mais implacablement happée par le sommeil, je cru entendre Conan jurer.

 


	12. Libération

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'est passé quoi pendant que je pionçais?

  Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant des voix inquiètes m'appeler.

  -Nayla! Oh Nayla!

  Mon esprit quitta lentement le sommeil dans lequel il s'était englué alors que j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir les visages inquiets de Liana et Tobias. Enfin, surtout le visage inquiet de Liana, vu que Tobias a du mal à afficher ses émotions, mais malgré ça je le sentais tendu, bien qu'ils se détendirent tous les deux en me voyant réagir.

  -Ah, enfin!

  Je plissais les yeux, gênée par la lumière, tandis que je me redressais. Un coup d'oeil derrière eux m'apprit qu'on était toujours à l'hôtel, et même dans ma chambre pour être exact. Je me rappelais soudain ma rencontre avec la criminelle et la façon dont elle nous avait coincé avec Conan et me redressait brusquement dans mon lit au point d'avoir un léger vertige.

  -Où est Conan? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure?!

  -Relax, tout va bien, m'assura Tobias.

  -Il paraît que tu as foncé sur la criminelle comme une débile alors qu'elle avait un stun gun et que tu t'es fait avoir, pour la seconde fois du coup, m'expliqua Liana avec un petit sourire en coin. Heureusement que le gamin que tu étais sensée surveiller et protéger a géré le coup!

  Je les fixais avec surprise.

  -Attends, qui ça, Conan? Mais comment il a fait?

  -Alors ça, bonne question! La police nous a autorisé à t'amener ici le temps que tu te réveilles après avoir vérifié que tu allais bien, et votre Conan est allé avec eux répondre à certaines questions, du coup on a pas trop entendu les détails de comment il vous a sorti de là. D'ailleurs idéalement il faudrait que tu les rejoignes, dès que tu te sentiras prête pour ça.

  Je m'assis un peu plus doucement sur le lit, toujours surprise.

  Je me souvenais très bien que je m'étais sentie partir avant d'avoir atteint la criminelle. Et puis une décharge électrique, ça fait mal, je m'en étais déjà prise une, c'était pas ça la seconde fois! Mais alors c'était quoi?

  -Mais vous... Enfin... Il s'est passé quoi de votre côté? Réussis-je à articuler.

  Je me sentais particulièrement perdue et désorientée, un peu comme quand j'essayais de faire la sieste. J'arrivais juste pas à comprendre pourquoi j'étais tombée dans les pommes d'un coup, et ça me perturbais. Et accessoirement, je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé après.

  -Oh, nous? Fit Liana.

  -Je suis tombé sur eux par hasard, donc tant qu'à faire je leur ai expliqué la situation, et heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu de découvrir que tu avais disparu pour le faire on dirait! Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

  Je fis la moue. C'est vrai que j'avais plutôt insisté pour qu'on gère seuls, et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à chercher Kogoro Mouri pour lui expliquer la situation, en quelque sorte, mais s'il était tombé sur eux par hasard... En plus ils étaient susceptibles de l'aider, donc bon, j'allais pas gueuler, même si ça me déplaisait quand même un peu.

  -Tu parles, je doute que ça ai fait grande différence, répliquais-je. Vous disiez pas que c'est Conan qui nous a tiré de là?

  -Si, mais ça nous a quand même permit de gagner du temps. Le détective a tout de suite prévenu la police au sujet de Conan, et on est retournés là où on devait se retrouver, vu que les trente minutes étaient passées, mais tu ne revenais pas. On a vite pensé que tu avais du avoir un soucis. Ils ont laissé un policier attendre au lieu de rendez-vous et on est allés chercher cette fameuse clé. Au fait, les employés ont un bâtiment annexe qui leur est propre, pas étonnant qu'on arrivait pas à le trouver même en cherchant dans les premiers étages!

  -Et vous avez croisé Conan? Devinais-je.

  -Non, il a appelé Ran. Il a expliqué où il était, il a simplement dit que tu étais K.O et que la criminelle l'était aussi, mais que vous n'étiez pas blessés.

  -Ah. Et vous ne l'avez pas rejoint? Je doute qu'il ai pu me déplacer seul. La criminelle était dans les pommes pas loin de moi ou pas?

  Liana semblait s'être mise un peu en retrait pour une fois, laissant principalement Tobias répondre.

  -Oui, on a vu l'endroit vite fait, mais on t'a rapidement emmené dans la chambre avec l'aide de Ran. On allait pas te laisser par terre, en plus ta tenue n'était pas très discrète, et ça m'a donné une bonne excuse pour aller démorphoser et m'habiller un peu plus normalement aussi.

  Liana nous fusilla du regard là dessus et je lui répondis avec un regard innocent.

  -Ben quoi? Personne ne nous a vu et ça nous a aidé.

  -Tu parles, bonjour la discrétion!

  Techniquement, elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Conan avait en effet tiqué sur ma tenue et le fait que je m'étais changée, mais je n'allais sûrement pas leur en parler. Je me contentais de toussoter, gênée, avant de reprendre :

  -Est-ce que des gens ont remarqué nos tenues un peu bizarres à Tobias et moi?

  -Non, heureusement, grommela Liana.

  -En tout cas, si tu veux en savoir plus, le plus rapide est encore d'aller trouver la police pour leur demander directement, fit remarquer Tobias.

  Je hochais la tête et me levais prudemment. Bon, visiblement ça allait, j'avais juste eu un vertige parce que je m'étais redressée trop vite tout à l'heure, ça m'arrivais parfois.

  -Ah si, j'me souviens qu'il y avait un ballon dégonflé qui traînais aussi, lança soudain Tobias.

  Je haussais un sourcil.

  -Un ballon dégonflé?

  Il hocha les épaules.

  -Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait là non plus. Tu ne te souviens pas en avoir vu un?

  -Non, et je doute que la criminelle aurait laissé le temps à Conan d'aller en chercher un, surtout que je ne pense pas qu'il y en avait là où on était...

  Et de toute façon, je sais que les enfants peuvent avoir des ressources surprenantes mais j'ai quand même des doutes sur le fait qu'un gamin de primaire puisse assommer quelqu'un en lui envoyant un ballon dans la tronche. Mais bon.

  Je profitais donc d'être dans ma chambre pour m'habiller un peu plus normalement et récupérer mon téléphone, puis je les laissais me guider jusqu'à la police. Avec un peu de chance, ça me permettrait de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé...

 


	13. Explications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La technologie andalite, c'est quand même super pratique parfois! Même si c'est pas toujours très discret.

  Et raté. Enfin presque.

  J'ai passé un petit moment à expliquer à la police ce qui s'était passé. A ce rythme, j'aurais pas besoin de repasser plus tard faire une déposition! Ou alors c'est déjà ce que j'étais en train de faire sans le savoir?

  J'en sais rien, toujours est-il qu'ils ont aussi posé des questions séparément à Liana et Tobias, mais ça a été plus rapide pour eux, surtout Liana.

  Heureusement qu'on a un peu anticipé les questions sur comment on avait obtenu telle ou tell info avec Tobias, vu qu'on ne pouvait pas exactement avouer qu'on s'était transformés en animaux. Mais même sans ça, on pouvait assez facilement inventer des trucs, et la police n'a rien demandé sur mon changement de tenue, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

  C'est seulement lorsqu'ils nous ont laissé partir qu'on est retombés sur Kogoro, Ran et Conan. J'avais pas trop eu l'occasion de demander des détails aux policiers. Pas trop osé non plus. Ils nous avaient bien expliqués deux trois trucs, mais ce n'était pas suffisant à mes yeux, aussi je m'approchais aussitôt du trio après les avoir interpellés. Je cru voir Kogoro pousser un soupir exaspéré à la vue de ma sœur et ne put retenir un sourire.

  -Ah, c'est vous! Contente de voir que vous allez bien! Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras, Nayla? S'enquit Ran.

  -C'est rien, je me suis égratigné en tombant quand on a constaté que votre chambre avait été mise à sac. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas perdu trop d'affaires?

  -Non, c'était plus pour effrayer qu'autre chose, grommela Kogoro. Le personnel s'en est occupé pour s'excuser du désagrément, on a récupérer presque toutes nos affaire. C'est plus leur décoration qu'ils vont devoir refaire.

  Je laissais Tobias et Liana continuer la conversation, ou plus exactement Liana se remettre à discuter avec enthousiasme avec Kogoro, pendant que je m'agenouillais près de Conan.

  -Et dis moi, il s'est passé quoi au juste tout à l'heure? Tu sais pourquoi je suis tombée brusquement dans les pommes? Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui...

  Conan parut rapidement gêné et m'interrompit en prenant un ton innocent :

  -Ah, la coupable t'a tasé à nouveau quand tu t'es approchée je crois. J'ai réussis à dégoter un ballon qui traînais et à la désarmer, et elle a trébuché en marchant dessus et s'est assommée toute seule.

  Je haussais un sourcil très, très sceptique devant son histoire, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien à l'aise. Clairement, il cachait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cracher le morceau. A cause de la proximité de Ran peut-être? Elle avait l'air de nous écouter, et fit soudain :

  -Mais c'est étrange, on dirait que vous parlez bien mieux japonais depuis la fin de cette affaire.

  Punaise oui, j'avais oublié ça! J'étais en train de parler en japonais sans soucis alors que j'avais du mal la veille. Conan parut également étonné. J'étais incapable de me souvenir si je lui avais parlé en anglais ou japonais tout à l'heure, et peut-être que lui aussi vu qu'on avait tous les deux autre chose à penser sur le coup, mais là, le doute n'était pas permis. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, Liana aussi était passée au japonais et s'arrêta net en nous entendant, dévisageant Ran avec un air stupéfait.

  -Ah oui tiens, c'est vrai ça, réalisa Tobias.

  Notre expression, enfin surtout Liana et moi vu que Tobias n'affichait qu'un air légèrement surpris, suffit à convaincre Kogoro, Ran et Conan que ce n'était absolument pas volontaire.

  -Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide, sourit l'enfant, qui avant abordait un air un peu suspicieux mais avait repris un sourire normal. Vous deviez simplement ne pas avoir confiance en votre japonais. Il me semble que c'est fréquent quand on apprend une langue de ne pas oser s'exprimer, surtout qu'il paraît que les japonais peuvent empirer cet effet sans le vouloir. Mais depuis quand vous avez dit que vous étiez au Japon déjà?

  -Ben pas longtemps, et je pense pas que ça soit de regarder des animes qui aide, bredouilla Liana.

  -Si c'est en sous titré, si, ça peut aider, contredit Conan.

  -Sauf que le niveau de langage n'est pas le même, fit remarquer Kogoro, ils parlent souvent de façon vulgaire, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être leur cas.

  Conan lui lança un regard avec un air de dire "tu peux causer", et c'est vrai que j'avais l'impression que le détective utilisait justement un langage plutôt familier.

  Personnellement, je n'étais que moyennement convaincue par cette théorie, j'avais vraiment ressenti comme un déclic pendant que je parlais avec la criminelle en terme de compréhension du japonais, comme si j'étais passé d'un niveau entre pas terrible et moyen à une compréhension parfaite. Et ça, je ne pense pas que c'était normal et qu'on puisse l'expliquer comme Conan l'avait fait. Mais j'en discuterais avec les autres plus tard, en privé.

  -Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, repris-je en anglais en direction de Conan. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'a pas tasé, j'étais pas tout à fait à porté et la sensation était très différente, en plus je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu jurer.

  -Ah, c'est parce que tu t'étais fait avoir, m'assura l'enfant.

  Visiblement, le sujet le gênait, mais je doutait d'obtenir grand chose en insistant. Ce n'était peut-être pas important, mais quand même. J'essayerais de lui en reparler plus tard, si possible seul à seul. En attendant, si je pouvais trouver une théorie sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour l'inciter à cracher le morceau, ça ne serait sans doute pas de trop.

  Les autres nous fixaient, intriguée pour Kogoro et Ran qui n'avaient pas un assez bon niveau en anglais pour suivre ce qu'on avait dit, comme exaspéré pour Liana qui devait penser que je faisais preuve de mauvaise foi mal placée, et toujours assez inexpressif pour Tobias. Je me redressais en soupirant et reprit en japonais.

 -Bref, et sinon, vous avez terminé de donner vos dépositions vous aussi?

  -Oui, on s'en est occupé pendant que Liana et Tobias s'occupaient de toi, m'expliqua Ran.

  -Oh, donc on peut vous accompagner? S'exclama aussitôt Liana.

  -Du calme, tu ne veux pas les laisser tranquille un peu? Tu les as déjà collés toute la journée non? Ils ont sans doute envie d'un peu de paix, surtout que tu n'es pas facile à supporter, la tempérais-je.

  -Hé!

  -Oh, ça ne nous gêne pas, m'assura Kogoro avec un sourire, à ma grande surprise. Cela devrait être plus simple si on communique en japonais.

  -Ah bon? Elle n'est pas trop fatigante? M'étonnais-je avec un air si sincèrement surpris que Tobias fit, miracle, un petit rire.

  Même Conan et Ran semblaient amusés, tandis que Liana s'enflammait au contraire.

  -Mais dis donc, de quoi je me mêle? Je t'ai pas forcée à venir à ce que je saches, donc t'a même pas vu comment j'étais.

  -Je peux deviner, souris-je avec un regard interrogateur vers Ran.

  -Oh, ne t'en fais pas, papa adore ce genre d'attention, surtout de la part de jolies jeunes filles, m'assura la lycéenne en terminant sur un ton plein de sous entendus et un regard en direction de son père qui se fit aussitôt miroir de la réaction de Liana à mes accusations.

  -Absolument pas! Je ne vais pas draguer quelqu'un qui a l'âge de ma fille, pour qui vous me prenez? Non, j'apprécie simplement avoir des fans, c'est la preuve que mon travail commence à être reconnu, argumenta-t-il en bombant le torse.

  Ni Ran ni Conan ne semblaient convaincus.

  -Tu étais quand même nettement moins enthousiaste à l'idée de la venue d'Eisuke à partir du moment où tu as su que c'était un garçon, rappela Ran.

  -Et je t'ai souvent entendu marmonner que tu voulais aller à tel endroit car il y avait également de "jeunes et jolies" étudiantes là bas, déclara Conan.

  L'enfant se fit aussitôt engueuler par Kogoro qui nia en bloc avec une mauvaise foi assez incroyable sous le regard dubitatif de Ran qui n'était clairement pas dupe et se joint rapidement à la conversation.

  J'échangerais un regard avec Liana et Tobias. Je crois que je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir de trop.

  -Tu vois qu'il n'est pas si parfait que ça, ton détective, ne pus-je m'empêcher de narguer Liana. Même ses proches le reconnaissent.

  Pas que ça me surprenne d'ailleurs, vu l'épisode de la piscine.

  -J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, grommela-t-elle.

  -Et, que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Tobias assez fort pour tuer dans l’œuf une contre attaque de Liana et interrompre la dispute du père et de sa fille.

  -Et si on allait manger? Suggéra Conan avec un ton enthousiaste. J'ai faim!

  Mon estomac approuva via un grognement fort peu discret.

  -Hum, oui, ça a l'air pas mal comme idée.

  -Dans ce cas, on pourrait vous montrer un très bon restaurant de râmen, si ça ne vous gêne pas d'aller manger à Tokyo, proposa Ran.

  -Oh oui, bonne idée! Approuva Liana.

  Ça m'allait aussi. On sortit tous de l'hôtel, parés pour profiter de la fin de journée maintenant que l'enquête était terminée, et avec un peu de compagnie. J'avoue que j'étais assez curieuse de ce que ça donnerait. Contrairement à Liana, je ne suis pas fan de gens célèbres, mais je me demandais quand même à quoi ressemblerait un après midi avec un célèbre détective. Et se serait l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Ran et Conan, que je connaissais peu mais que j'aimais bien pour l'instant.

  En tout cas, notre malchance nous avait bien suivie sous la forme du meurtre qui avait eu lieu à notre étage, mais, malgré ma peine pour la victime, je préférais quand même nettement ça à apprendre que les yirks essayaient maintenant d'infiltrer le Japon, ce qui impliquerait d'essayer de les repousser. Et franchement, j'étais en vacances, déjà qu'elles étaient plutôt mouvementées, si ça pouvant s'en tenir à ça et finir comme ça avait commencé, à savoir plus tranquillement, se serait super!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, fin de l'arc 1! En espérant que vous l'avez appréciez!  
> Je ne sais pas quand je commencerais l'arc 2. Je vais peut-être prendre le temps de terminer certaines de mes fics avant. Ou pas. Du coup j'hésite à déclarer la fic en hiatus. Mais cette partie ci est terminée en tout cas.  
> A bientôt!


End file.
